


Threesome-Turnout

by Voltai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltai/pseuds/Voltai
Summary: Threesome at Lux.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. threesome one

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome at Lux. Reader (f).
> 
> Author apologizes for his English, he's battling with English Grammar. 
> 
> Warnings: threesome f/f/m, sexual language, smut, strong language.

Lux is open. The club is filled, it's going quite good this evening. 

You stand next to the bar, with Maze, the both of you are talking about Luzifer. Right here, the music isn't as loud as on the dance floor, so she and you can have a proper communication. 

Maze clearly notices your interest for Luzifer. "So, tell me, why Luzifer? It's his good looking, isn't it?" she teases you with that. "It's not that, I don't care about that, Maze. It is more. It is him."

"Oh, how cute of you. I never heard someone saying something like that and trust me I talked to a lot," she takes a shot. "But, little [y/n], you might not be his type. I mean look at the others and I don't mean to be personal with that but they look more sexy and you, well, you. How do I say this, you are dressed in a pullover and long trousers. This is not the library cutie, this is the club." 

"I know," you say nearly sadly, "but this is my outfit and I like it." Maze sighs, "Well, I maybe have an idea how even someone like you can catch his interest."

"Really?? You do??" you nearly flush. She nods confident. 

Maze takes two glasses in her hand and approaches you. "I tell you," she hands the glass of orange juice over to you, since you don't drink alcohol. "Threesome. You, me and Luzifer. Just make out with me," she says and drinks her whole glass of whisky at once. 

"Oh," you say. Maze smiles, "[Y/n], Luzifer is looking straight in our direction right now. This is our chance." She puts her glass down, right on the bar and comes closer to you.

"He will like it," Maze whispers into your ear. Her fingers start to caress lightly over the backside of your hands. 

"Do you really think so?" you want to reassure yourself.

Luzifer is nipping on his glass of wine, watching the both of you attentive.

"Oh yeah," Maze voice changes into a sexy tone. She takes your empty juice glass and puts it away as well.

Then she presses her lips softly against yours, while she caresses over your hips. Luzifer smashes his glass away as he sees this, this definitely has an effect on him.

You stand totally still, not knowing what to do, you never had such a contact with females before. 

You feel completely lost and your body starts to shake lightly out of discomfort. 

Maze opens her eyes, she removes her lips from yours and looks at you, with a smile. 

"So? What do we have here?" Luzifer asks, he stands right in front, his eyes are locked on you.

"A bit shy and very Luzifer-drawn," Maze answers as she studies you.

Luzifer chuckles, you still stand there with widen eyes, you bite down on your lower lip, chewing it, to calm you down a bit.

"[Y/n]. Little one," Luzifer says, his voice immediately calms you down. He gives you a smile, he notices your little discomfort because of Maze very well. He takes a step closer and his hands caress over your cheeks. You look at him with open mouth. Luzifer enjoys to touch you, he keeps smiling towards you. Then he closes his arms around you. "[Y/n], little one, there is no reason for such an open mouth," he says.

His body presses tight against yours, shielding you, giving you hold and comfort.

Your heart pounds hard against his chest. Luzifer notices that and presses you a tiny bit tighter against him. You sigh relieved in his arms. "Oh? How cute," Luzifer sees your relief, he is making sure to be really careful with you, since he sees your sensitiveness. 

"Being in such crowded areas is not quite much your thing isn't it, my little one?" he says. 

You shake your head in his arms as far as this is possible. "And then on top of that such things with another female," he says. Your hands clench unto him. 

He puts his thumb on your chin and slowly lifts your head up. He smiles warmingly to you, then he presses his lips on yours, adding his tongue immediately. You enjoy his kiss, you moan softly into it, this turns Luzifer on and he moans dark and short as well. 

"I am still here, guys." Maze reminds the two of you. 

After a little while, Luzifer kisses your face everywhere, it makes you giggle. Luzifer stops and stares deep at you while you still giggle. He isn't even moving, he just observes you with eagle-eyes. Then he says, "Give me a moment, [y/n]. Here. Drink this glass of water, I need to have a quick word with Maze."

Luzifer points to the next corner, he leaves and Maze follows him.

"We can't do our normal program," Luzifer says. His expression is serious. 

Maze sighs. "I thought so. I knew that you are going to tell me something like that. Okay so no fun tonight then, great and I planned and prepared everything."

"I don't mean that. I just mean that we have to be extremely careful with [y/n]. We have to change our way of approach a little." 

"I understand. Well Luzifer, since [y/n] seems to calm down when you are there, you take the lead and I am just adding a bit of stuff, alright?"

"Yes." Luzifer notices in that very moment how important you are to him. 

"Then let's go Luzifer", Maze says cheerfully as she walks back to you. 

You just finish your glass of water. "Come in my embrace, little one. Maze is going to kiss you again but don't you worry, I'm holding you," Luzifer says.

You nod shyly with your head as you look at him with big eyes. "Change of plans, I am going to kiss you first and then Maze, how about that?" he says. 

"Yees," a little smile appears on your face. 

"Let's go upstairs for this, it is more quiet up there," Maze says. "What a fabulous idea," Luzifer takes your hand in his and leads you to the elevator. 

The three of you change to Luzifers place.

You arrive. Luzifer immediately kisses you wild and long, while he presses you on the edge of the table, so that your back touches it. He lifts you up and makes you sit on top of it, never breaking the kiss.

Maze understands, she watches how you kiss, which turns her on. Then she approaches Luzifer who is still busy kissing you, he is touching you all over your arms. She kisses his neck and opens his trousers. She pulls them down and his big erection is free.

Maze stares at his cock, she smiles wide. Luzifer is so erected and hard today as never before. She goes on her knees, she looks up at him and with her tongue she traces hungrily over his tip. "Luzifer," she breathes.

Luzifer stops for a short moment in his kiss, he looks down at Maze "Yes. What is it?".

His hands caress over your body.

"Nothing, just enjoying your huge sexy hard cock," she says and puts it inside her mouth. Maze starts to blow him deep. 

Luzifer slowly starts to moan, he takes your hands in his and kisses you more passionately. 

Luzifers hips slowly thrust in Maze mouth, which makes her moan. She massages his balls with her hands.

"My little one, show me what belongs to me," Luzifer whispers into your ear. 

His hands travel over your clothes, he rips them away, so that you are completely naked in front of him. He stares at you and stops to thrust into Maze mouth. "How sexy," Maze says from down below as she watches you.

Your nipples are already standing due to Luzifers kisses. Your body is shaking lightly, because of your arousal. Luzifer looks into your eyes, then he starts to suck on your nipple. You grab his head out of reflex and start to moan, loud. Luzifer smiles to your reaction.

"Oh dear, Luzifer is right about how sensitive you are. He's just on your nipple and you moan as if you orgasm," Maze says cheerfully and stands up. Luzifer chuckles to her comment and keeps on with his suck. Maze massages Luzifers neck, she kisses his cheek, then she climbs on the table, next to you. She kisses you quickly and then she gently touches your other nipple and starts to suck on it gently too.

"Luzifer," you say surprised. He looks at Maze, how she pleases you too. His eyes wander back to yours, his tongue licks quick over your nipple, you can see it, he moans and turns back to sucking, never taking his eyes off yours. "Do not fear my little [y/n], this is going to make you feel great," he says to comfort you. His hands caress over your cheeks again as his tongue continues to lick over your nipple.

Maze enjoys this. She really likes to suck on you, how much more is Luzifer enjoying this then, she thinks. She takes a quick gaze over to him and sees that she is right with her theory. He even has is eyes closed as his tongue travels caringly over your nipple. Maze smiles, then she looks between your legs. "Oh what do we have here? [Y/n] is wet, Luzifer." Luzifer sucks once more, then he looks between your legs as well. "Very wet," he admits. His horniness is unbearable. "Let me take care of this," Maze says but Luzifer grabs her by the shoulders and holds her back. "No, Maze, you stay here. It is me who is going to give [y/n] a first lick." 

"Okay okay, I see, then, go for it." 

Luzifer starts to kiss over your stomach, while Maze keeps playing, sucking and licking on your tits. 

Moans come through his mouth even though he is just on your stomach.

He goes down and looks at your wetness yet again. 

Maze uses her fingers to travel over your stomach and tickle you lightly on the outsides of your hips. You laugh.

Then you suddenly feel Luzifers tonge gliding gently through your pussy. 

His one lick is enough, your mouth opens, your eyes widen, your body tenses and you shriek a loud moan through the room. 

"Wow shit. How reactive," Maze says, she laughs, and starts to suck on your nipples harder which makes you moan even more. 

Luzifer stares at you once again, with narrowed eyes. He touches your legs, he travels up and down with his hands, he pushes them more open so that he can have better access to your pussy, then he puts your legs over his shoulders. He grabs your hips, he holds you strong and still, then his tongue glides very fast over your pussy, not stopping at all.

Your legs start to shake and you come while yelling Luzifers name. He doesn't withdraw his mouth when you come, quite the opposite he presses it even closer against you, feeling your orgasm so very intense. He enjoys the amount of your juices and moans.

Maze tongue flicks over your nipples, she is extremely turned on now, she takes two of her fingers and puts them into your mouth, making you suck on them, which you do suspririous. 

Luzifer slowly removes his mouth. "Amazing. This is just amazing," he whispers. Luzifer licks on his finger, he places tiny little kisses all over your pussy and then he slowly pushes one finger into you. He looks up and undresses Maze with his other hand, he kisses her butt cheeks while his finger pushes carefully in and out of you, making you so wet again. He stops to kiss her butt cheeks, then he pushes two fingers into her pussy as well, quick and fast, fingering her with more speed.

"Oh Luzifer yes!!", she moans, she captures your chin with her hand and kisses you wild. 

He enjoys to see the both of you kiss, then he looks back to your pussy. He lowers his head once more, he adds his tongue and licks your clit fast, while increasing the speed of his one finger. 

You join Maze in yelling Luzifers name and you suddenly come again. 

Luzifer can not hold himself back any longer. Maze notices that as he removes his fingers outside of her and stands up, he takes his cock in his hand and lets his tip trace through your so wet slit. Maze kisses her way down to your pussy. She spreads it up a bit for Luzifer which drives him wild. "Fuck this little pussy Luzifer. I prepared it for you. Push your cock deep into [y/n] and fuck [y/n]," Maze says and looks at him with big pleading eyes.

He does and pushes his cock slow and as deep as possible into you. "Oh honey, see, I told you, now you really have his attention," Maze whispers to you. "You feel too good, [y/n]," Luzifer says in a deep moan. Then he bents down to you, he kisses you and pounds you hard.

"Mine. My human. My [y/n]," Luzifer says with moans, he fucks you bold. 

Maze caresses over Luzifers body while he fucks you. She fingers herself to this, Luzifer is pounding into you very good, it looks awesome, she comes.

Luzifer presses his head carefully and tightly against yours, then both of you rush through the orgasm together. 

Luzifer hugs you tight and close. Maze tips on his shoulder, she is about to kiss Luzifer on his mouth after a threesome, as they usually do, but he refuses to and instead he holds his cheek out to her. She quickly stares at him raising her eyebrow, then she kisses his cheek. She kisses yours as well under Luzifers eyes. He watches over you. More than before. 

Maze dresses back up, she blows Luzifer a hand kiss, then she leaves and goes back to work. 

Luzifer dresses you and him up as well, he cuddles with you. He wants you to stay in his bed. You nod happily to this and Luzifer smiles back to you. 

He holds you the whole evening, pressed up against him tightly, in his arms, also, while you sleep. "You are so precious to me," he confesses as he watches you during the whole night.


	2. threesome two

"Maze, are you alright? You look a bit tired, there are some dark rings below your eyes," Chloe says, shifting in her bar stool.

"Nothing to worry about, Detective. The night was exciting," Maze smiles big. 

"Another threesome with Luzifer?" Chloe knows exactly what she means when she says that.

"Oh yeah. Although this one was a bit different but yeah that's a topic for another day. You are in a hurry aren't you? Or why is it that you pop in right in the morning? What about a cup of fresh coffee as you like it?" 

"Yes, with a little extra shot of alcohol, please. There's going to be tons of paperwork today. I was on my way to the office, I saw that you are open so I just came around."

"I understand," Maze laughs, "a little extra shot for you, sure sure. Here." 

Chloe finishes the coffee. 

"Luzifer has his day off today but even if he would work today, the amount of paperwork is only my business. There were lots of cases lately. Thank you for the coffee, Maze." 

"I see, no problem. Go for it detective!" 

"Yeah, see you soon, Maze."

The detective leaves Lux and Maze waves friendly after her. 

You awake and yawn. "Luzifer?" Your view searches through his bedroom, the bed is empty. "Oh oh," you whisper. 

"Don't you worry, my little one, I'm literally in the kitchen. Give me a short moment, I'm on my way to you!" Luzifer says. 

You sigh happy, hearing his voice. You breath out relaxed and smile, he is still there. 

The colour of your cheek turns red as you recall the last night. 

"Good morning, [y/n], my little one. Here, I made some breakfast for you, if you are hungry and if you would like to, of course." 

He notices the blush on your cheeks and looks at you with a smile. 

"Thank you Luzifer, I appreciate it but this wouldn't be necessary." 

"Of course it is, [y/n]. I want to take care of you properly." He positions it on the bed and stands right next to you, watching you.

You smile as you look at him. "Thank you," you say. "Please start, my little one." You grab a glass of juice and a toast. "Maze told me the thing with the orange juice. She's downstairs working through the morning-shift."

You nod and enjoy his breakfast. Luzifer himself isn't eating at all, he is sitting next to you and just observing every move of yours. 

"Wouldn't you like to participate in that lovely breakfast of yours?" you ask. Your fingers pick up a slice of toast, you put it on a plate and stretch your arm out to him, so that he can reach the plate easily. 

Luzifer laughs gentle. "Well, your adorable invitation is highly appreciated. But, my little one, I must say to you that I do not eat, neither do I sleep."

With big eyes and a little open mouth you stare at him. Then you quickly nod and put the plate back. 

Luzifer laughs loud to your reaction, "You do look so cute, my little one." He bents over and presses his lips unto yours, kissing you long and gentle. 

Suddenly his hand is on your cheek, touching it, caressing every inch of it carefully. "I care for you, [y/n]. The moment I saw you in the club. You have something unique about you. But I wonder. Would you help me out with a question?" Luzifer says. 

You nod, relaxing under his touch, "Of course." "How did you meet Maze? This wasn't your first time at Lux yesterday, was it? I ask you this for the following reason. Normally Maze is working really hard and she tries to keep it on a smalltalk with others. So I do wonder how you and she came along?" 

You take a huge gulp of water, then you think. Luzifer caresses down from your cheeks, to your arms, then he gently takes your hands in his and caresses all through them. He studies you deeply. "You are right," you say and keep on thinking. "How did this happen, well, I think, one day I was just talking to her. No. Something happened before. Oh I am sorry Luzifer I can't recall it neatly." 

Luzifers eyes widen. His lips touches yours, he pulls you close unto his lap and just kisses you for a while. "Don't you worry my little one. There is something special about you. I am sure you are able to recall it soon. Would you like staying here, with me? I noticed that you don't have an ID or anything like that. I think it is more safe for you being around me." 

"Thank you! Yes of course I-", your cheeks flush so much that you almost have troubles to speak, "it would be a honour to stay with you, Luzifer." Just in the next moment Luzifer presses you into his bed, he lies on top of you and kisses you with lots of tongue and deep. "My little [y/n]," he moans in the kiss. To Luzifers surprise it is only a kiss with you that he needs and he is hard and already moaning. He normally doesn't moan because of kisses. "It is I who is honoured to have you close to me." 

The both of you kiss and make out wild. 

It is midday and Maze enters Luzifers apartment. 

"Boss," she shouts sarcastically. Luzifer enters the floor with you, his arm lying relaxed around your hip. 

"Greetings, Maze. How is it been going? Are you fine?" 

"Yeah everything okay. I just need to clean the bar a bit for the upcoming evening, then I'm done."

"I can help you," you say, you want to help out wherever it is possible since you are staying with Luzifer.

"That would be wonderful," Maze appreciates your help. Luzifer smiles, "So ambitious, my little one. All right then, if you need anything, I'll be upstairs waiting for you, my little."

He gives you a wide smile. Maze steps forward and gently grabs your arm. "Okay then, let's go, let me show you how to clean these glasses." 

"Ah, ah, ah," Luzifer says, he holds you back. "Won't you go without a kiss, my little one." You giggle what makes Luzifer fill up with joy. "I'll wait for you downstairs, [y/n]," Maze says and already starts. Luzifer embraces you and kisses you long, both of you have their eyes shut. Then he leads you to the elevator and you join Maze in the work. 

Maze and you are cleaning lots of dishes, you are chatting about this and that. 

Two females just enter Lux. "[Y/n], there you are," they say from far away. "Huh?" you say and look up. 

"The club is closed," Maze says. The two females approach you. Their clothing looks completely odd. Big sunglasses, far too big to say at least, huge hats and long cloaks in which they cover their faces. "There you are. We were searching everywhere for you," they say with strange voices as they reach the bar. You look at them and then you freeze in your movements. "Fuck off," Maze says towards them. "Oh just shut your dirty mouth, you can be lucky that we are not here because of you. We are here because of this human." The cup that you are holding in your hand drops to the ground. Those are demons you can clearly feel and see it. They slowly approach you more closely. "You know who is upstairs, right?" Maze is unimpressed by their threats. 

"We know that very well, Maze," one of them says and slaps Maze suddenly hard in the face. She stumbles backwards and falls to the ground, holding her head in pain. Then she passes out for a short moment. "If I were you I would run now," one of the demon ladies says. You are frightened and you do so, you start to run to the stairs but suddenly one of them stands right before them, blocking your way. You can not reach Luzifer, fear takes over you. You quickly turn your head around searching for an escape, the doors of Lux are open so you quickly run through them and outside.

"Trapped," one of them says. They follow you. 

You run and run, the group of demons chasing you increases. They lead you to an empty place by blocking lots of your ways. 

Maze opens her eyes, her head is hurting, she rubs it and suddenly her eyes widen. "Oh FUCK [y/n]!" She touches around herself finding a shelf to support her, so that she can stand up, then she hurries to the elevator. She presses the buttons, shaking, the door opens and she runs as far as this is possible into Luzifers apartment.

"Dear, you look more than exhausted what happened?"

"LUZIFER!" She yells and falls to the ground. Her movements were too quick already, everything hurts. 

"Maze!" He hurries towards her, supporting her, trying to lift her up. "[Y/n]! They have [y/n]!" "Who?" Luzifer stares at her, he is on high alert. 

"Some strange females. They want [y/n]. Just leave me here, I'm ok." 

Luzifers eyes turn red, he storms downstairs. 

Nothing. The bar looks like a mess and the doors of the club are open. 

"I am going to find you, my little one," he says.

Some of them do have a very fast speed. You can not run faster anymore. They reach you and smash you to the ground. Then they start to beat you. 

The earth starts to tremble which makes it hard for the demons to keep on beating you.

"AWAY FROM MY HUMAN, IMMEDIATELY, YOU FOOLS!" Luzifer yells like crazy as he approaches the group. The demons look at him and then they just laugh.  
He changes into his real form. "Why is it that you DO NOT LISTEN TO ME?!" he yells furiously. The demons eyes suddenly widen in little fear as they see him, yet they still try to beat you up but it doesn't work.  
"We don't have to listen to you anymore," one says. Luzifer kills him immediately. The other demons stare at each other in shock then they quickly run away. "How foolish," Luzifer says, he teleports every single one of them back, he beats up one after the other and then he kills them. 

He bents down to you, "Little one. My precious little one. Can you hear me?" 

No answer. 

His heart beats fast. He carefully stretches out his hand for a gentle touch on your body. He slowly turns you and sees some blood on you. It increases his wrath. "I should have tortured them before I killed them. This isn't enough for what they have done to you, my little." He caresses over your face and pulls you into his lap. "You are safe with me. I am protecting you. Always." He keeps on touching your body. He doesn't care that he is still in his true form. "Come, my little human. Open up your eyes for me, my little one. I am here." You whimper out of pain, then you start to cry in his lap. He immediately presses his lips on yours and kisses you. It reduces your tears. His hand is placed protectively on your head, he deepens the kiss and turns it into a soft tongue kiss. "Luzifer," you whisper. "Yes, my little one. Do not worry for I am here, with you." He transforms back and then he carries you, like a knight, back to his apartment. 

Maze still lays on the ground, she simply doesn't have the strength to stand up.

Luzifer enters with you, pressed tight against him, in his arms. "Maze let me just put my little one down," he hurries to his bedroom and places you gently on the bed. He inspects you to see if you have stronger injuries. Then he quickly goes to the kitchen, he lifts Maze up and places her on his sofa, he puts out a bag of ice rapidly and hands it over. "Thank you," she says, she takes it and presses it against her head. "I have to check on [y/n], my poor little one is bleeding." "Fucking shit," Maze says. She presses the ice bag tighter against her head and sighs. The coolness of the ice helps her to ease the pain.

Luzifer enters the bedroom and joins you in bed. He positions himself behind you and pulls you close in his embrace, while he disinfects some of your wounds. The bleeding stops. Then he places his hand on each one of them and they slowly disappear. 

The pain leaves you and you look up at him. Luzifer kisses you. "There you are, my little one." He looks into your eyes with such a care. You reply this view filled with care too. 

You smile at him, the pain is gone. He presses lots of little kisses on your mouth and hugs you tighter. 

"Luzifer, Maze," you say with widen eyes. "Don't you worry my little human. She's on the sofa with an ice bag." 

"Can we check on her?" "Sure." He stands up, lifts you up, out of the bed and puts you gently back down to the ground. Then you both go the sofa, Luzifer is walking close to you, his arm is embraced around you.

Maze sits upright on the sofa. Her pain is also almost gone, she looks into your direction and smiles widely. "I'm fine [y/n]. What about you are you all right?" "Thanks to Luzifer, yes." Luzifer presses you closer against him and smiles a little. "See, little one, Maze is fine." 

"Oh yeah," Maze reassures, she throws the ice bag on the table next to her and smiles to the both of you. 

"So now, what about another one after this shock?" she says.

"What do you mean, Maze?" Luzifer asks. 

She stands up. "Oh, come one Luzifer. Some stress relief. Sex. Another threesome. Right now."

"Maze, I don't -," Maze interrupts him by touching him directly on his crotch. She immediately grabs the wrist of Luzifers left hand and positions his hand right in between your legs. She gives some extra pressure to his hand by pressing it stronger against your pussy. This makes you moan, feeling Luzifers touch again turns you on. And touching you, hearing you moan, turns Luzifer extremely on, so with that Maze gets the two of you. She smiles to you and you smile shyly back, she puts her hand in your neck and pulls you forward, then she leads you to Luzifers face and makes the both of you kiss.

"I enjoy it when the two of you fuck. When you fuck [y/n], Luzifer," she says in a husky voice as she watches your kiss. Luzifer moans into your mouth, hearing her say this. His cock grows and Maze caresses over it quicker. "Oh someones is very ready," Maze says playfully. Luzifer puts his arm round your neck and kisses you more intensely. 

"Let me undress you, [y/n]. And then you, sexy Luzifer," Maze carefully removes all of your clothes and then Luzifers ones as well, while you enjoy the deep kiss. Finally she undresses herself as well. "Let's sit down guys," Maze says, "[y/n], you sit here, next to me, you are already wet, we need to solve this issue." You sit down next to Maze, she gently caresses with her fingertips over your shoulders, your breasts then down to your hips. Luzifer still stands. Her fingers slowly approach your pussy. You bite down on your under lip as they come closer and closer. Luzifer sees that, he immediately leans forward and sucks on your lower lip that you are about to chew. His tongue drives wildly over it, then he kisses your nose and sees how Maze fingers start to trace over your pussy. "I can not fucking see that anymore. I want you, [y/n]. I want to lick you," Luzifer says aroused. Maze chuckles to that, her finger strokes directly through your slit. "Fucking shit, Maze," Luzifer says dark, he sits down on the ground, in front of you, watching every of Maze moves. Then Luzifer joins in and carefully caresses in small circles over your little nub. You moan louder. He removes his finger and licks it off, then he leans forward and his tongue touches your nub, then your clit. He licks you slow and in a way, that Maze still can reach your hole. Maze kisses you and Luzifer speedens up his tongue pace. As soon as the kiss is over, he slows back down and licks your clit slow and soft again. You can feel a finger entering your hole. It is Maze that pushes one finger inside you. "[Y/n] is so tight," she moans. "Whom are you telling that, I am so aware of that," Luzifer growls as he licks your clit faster and longingly.  
"And so fucking wet," Maze moans and fingers you quicker, her finger is extremely wet, which makes her more aroused. "Fuck, Luzifer, [y/n] feels so good." "Put it out," he orders and Maze removes her sobbed finger. Luzifer bites down his lips and now it is he who pushes his index finger slowly in your hole. His one is so much bigger than Maze one, you gasp to this new feeling. "Are you enjoying it, my little one?" Luzifer asks while he stares at you. "Mhhhhm," you manage and in the next moment his tongue is back on your clit, licking it extremely fast, while his finger takes care of your hole in slow movements. Maze watches, she caresses through Luzifers hair and then she goes down to the ground as well, kissing his neck, her lips gently brush over his shoulders, then she kisses all over his strong back. You scream to the pleasure, these fasts lick are too much, you come shivering. Luzifer sucks on your pussy, he is hungry for your juices, he longs for you, you are his little one and it angers him that something like that happened to you while he was upstairs. Maze notices his tension and his anger decreases as Maze suddenly sucks fast and hard on his cock. He kisses your wetness. "My little one," he whispers then his tongue licks through it and finds your clit again. Luzifer watches you, he plays on your clit with his tongue. He licks you not too fast but pleasurable slow. Maze sucks him harder, "Luzifer, you taste amazing," she moans. "Thank you dear, would you please sit down on the couch as well?" She gives him a deepthroat, he shakes for a little moment and licks your clit fast, then she sits back down on the couch with spread legs. She sees how Luzifer licks you and fingers herself to that. "Open it up for me, Maze," Luzifer says. She knows what he means and spreads her pussy lips wide open for him. He gives your clit even faster licks and chuckles as you come. He kisses over your inner thighs, then he looks to Maze. "There we go, Maze, there we go." Maze is getting wet as well, Luzifer looks between her legs and then he bumps three of his fingers straight into her, fingering her hard, which makes her tits shake. She moans so loud, "Oh fuck shit yes Luzifer, give it to me!!" Luzifer growls, he bites your inner thighs gently, which makes you squirm, he increases his fingers speed on Maze even further and the sofa starts to get wet as well because Maze drips so much. You look at that with widen eyes. Suddenly you wonder that Luzifer might finger you so quickly and hard as well. "[Y/n], my little one." Luzifer sees your little worries, he lifts himself up a bit, so that he can reach your mouth and he kisses you tenderly, while his fingers still pound into Maze, making her cum. Luzifer removes his finger out of you, he circles your nub again with gentle movements. "Where is my little hole, my human," he says to you as he turns his gaze towards you only and removes his three fingers out of the pussy of Maze. Luzifer presses you more back straight into the couch. "Down there," you shyly point with your fingers between your legs. Luzifer just smiles but doesn't move. "Oh honey, this is too less," Maze says, still moaning from her orgasm, she bents to you and spreads your pussy for Luzifer. "He means that," she whispers. "There it is," he says with such a deepness. "Now, my little human, let me show you how much I care for you." In the next moment his lips are pressed strongly against yours, his cock enters you with a fast and deep thrust. You moan so much, you shiver, Luzifer is about to cum hard and shoot into you right now due to your shivering and your tightness. He's slowing down his pace and moans roughly in your mouth, then he lifts you up, he holds you strong in his arms as he quickens his pace again and fucks you in a standing position. "You belong to me, my little one. No one is allowed to touch my human," his voice sounds dark and dangerous, he thrusts in you rougher, you squeak and scream and moan so much. You can't answer because he pounds you too good. You cum and Luzifer pushes his tongue deep into your mouth as he comes as well, he shoots massively into you, releasing himself rough and completely in you. "Oh wow," Maze says, she is astonished how passionate Luzifer is with you. "You fucked [y/n] really really good," she compliments him. "Thank you, Maze," Luzifer says as he still holds you in this position, his dick still deep inside of you. You cuddle up against him and he caresses you gently and protectively. 

"Thank you, the two of you," Maze says fluttered. After a while Luzifer puts you gently back down on the ground. Maze stands up and approaches him. Luzifer turns his head sideways. "The cheek again?" "Exactly." Maze kisses it and of course, yours too. 

"I am bloody tired now, I'm going to sleep," she says. Luzifer nods and dresses you and him back up.


	3. threesome three

"Maze, if you would just sleep on the sofa, please. What horrible boss would I be, sending you into the outside's, in such a condition?" 

She nods to that, "Thank you, Luzifer, I guess I could barely make it." 

"Do you need anything else? A cup of tea, some whisky?" he asks. 

"No, no just sleep." 

"Well then," Luzifer looks around himself, in a searching way. "Where is my little one?" 

Maze yawns, "I don't know, maybe in the bathroom." 

Luzifers bedroom doors open and a huge white blanket makes it way up to him and Maze.

Luzifer bursts out in great laughter, "Just look at that, how hilarious my little one is." 

You battle with the huge blanket, you didn't expect it to be that big, but since Luzifers bed is quite big as well, it is reasonable. 

"Playing ghost, my [y/n]?" Luzifer says laughingly, he comes to your help, you finally make it out of it as he lifts it up for you. "Thank you," you say with a smile and then you put it on top of Maze, so she can be comfy. 

"How kind of you, my little one," Luzifer says. 

Maze smiles and right away, she falls asleep. 

Luzifer stands in front of you, he bents down to you and kisses you on your mouth. 

"Come my caring human, lets have a chat on my bed." 

To your surprise he lifts you up, even though you can walk. 

In his bedroom, he lets the both of you drop gently unto his bed, you being on top of him. 

He studies your face like a precious painting, his fingertips trace tenderly over all of your facial features. 

"Close your eyes for me, my little one." You do. His lips carefully touch each of your shut eyes with a caring kiss. "Now open them up again, [y/n]." You do and look at him, delighted.  
Luzifer smiles, his hands caress up and down your body in a comfortable way. "Luzifer may I ask you a question that trembles me?" "I very much wish that, my little one. If it is trembling you, you can be sure that it is trembling me as well." "Thank you," you whisper with a light smile, "but I don't want anything to tremble you." "Oh how adorable you are my little one!" Luzfier kisses you longingly. "Now, please tell me, my little one. I want to know." 

"Isn't it obscure that they aren't listening to you anymore? I was hearing one of them say such a thing whilst I was on the ground."

"It clearly is, my little one. See, it bothers me as well. They never said such things before, well for a reason, they better don't." 

"And yet this demon was saying it at it is a new normal. Luzifer, I am worried about you. I-" you can't continue with your sentence, because his lips are pressed tight against yours. His hands close around your neck, forcing you closer against him, he kisses you with such a passion as never before. Your eyes widen during the kiss due to this overwhelming but then you quickly close them again and relax in his kiss. His kiss goes on for a long while, it is also the longest one that both of you share. Luzifers hands leave your neck, then he puts them on each side of your cheek. 

"My little one," he stares into your eyes, "it is I who is worried about you. I do thank you for your lovely care, it fills me with joy. You are such a marvelous human, you are my human, to be more precisely."

"I thank you so much for this, Luzifer!" you smile at each other and Luzifer presses you tighter against him and kisses you again and again. 

"I have the feeling that this has something to do with me. So that the demons are not listening anymore." Luzifer plays gently with your hair, "Even if so, my little one. You are under my protection, now. Nothing can happen to you. And they better should change their mind quick, otherwise I am making sure they do, which can be very unpleasant."

You giggle, "Are you going medieval with them?" 

Luzifer chuckles to your comment. "Worse, my little one, far more worse than medieval." 

You cuddle. 

Then Luzifer serves you something to eat and drink, after that he makes a quick phone call. 

"Yes, Luzifer?"

"Yes, speaking. Chloe, could you do me a favour?" 

"Sure whats wrong? It's your day off today. You don't need to work."

"Thank you, I do appreciate that but it is not that. I am calling for more private reasons. Can you check if there are any information about: [Y/n]?" 

"[Y/n]? Can you pronounce it, so that I can make sure it is going to be correct?"

"Of course." 

He does. 

"Okay, Luzifer. I can do that, I'll find out what I get. Seems as if we have just a new case," Chloe says, "which is [y/n]." "My little one is not a case, Chloe." Luzifer doesn't like the vocabulary.  
"Then, let's just do some research about [y/n] and ask questions. Is this more appropriate, Luzifer?" "Highly yes," Luzifer smiles. 

"I call you when I get new information." 

"Thank you, Chloe. See you." 

"See you Luzifer." 

Luzifer returns to you, he immediately kisses you and embraces you close against his body. 

"I'm back bitches!" Maze yells refreshed and enthusiastic towards you, as Luzifer and you approach her. 

Luzifers view turns serious, he points to his corridor. "Oh shit this is going to be one of those talks," Maze says slightly pissed as she walks to Luzifers pointing place. 

Luzifer and Maze go outside, in the main floor. 

"Whats going on Luzifer?" Maze asks with a sigh. 

"My little one is not a bitch."

"It's just a fucking saying, Luzifer."

"I WOULD BE VERY PLEASED IF YOU DON'T TALK IN SUCH A DISGUSTING LANGUAGE, WITH YOUR DIRTY DEMON TONGUE IN MY APARTMENT, WHILST MY LITTLE ONE IS PRESENT!" he yells towards her. 

Maze mouth almost crashes to the ground, in shock. 

"YOU ARE TOO OVERPROTECTIVE! CALM DOWN!" she yells back at him.

"Don't you dare SPEAK to me with SUCH A TONGUE, demon!" he yells in a more than warning voice, "I still will be overprotective, as you call it, with my little one. Do you understand?" 

"Yes Luzifer I'm sorry."

He sighs, "I can see [y/n]s aura far more clearer now, it is bright light." Luzifer gives her a serious view. "Just speak appropriate around [y/n]." 

"Yes, boss," Maze says bored, then Luzifer smiles widely at her. "Fine, let's go back." It happens now and then that they yell at each other and then, after things are solved out, they just go back to normal. 

"Is everything okay?" you ask worried. "Sure, my little one," Luzifer approaches you, his hands caresses over your chin and then he kisses you. "I am addicted to you, my little one," he whispers into your ears. "Oh, so am I to you," you whisper back to him and a warm hearted smile is formed on Luzifers lips. 

Luzifers phone rings. "Just give me one moment my little one, I'll be back. Be nice Maze." He places a quick kiss on your mouth and his fingers travel over your face, then he goes to the balcony. He's still watching into the inside of his apartment, observing you and Maze, while taking the call, to make sure everything is fine.

"Yes, Detective?" 

"Luzifer, I am sorry. We need a finger print from [y/n], otherwise we can't search the system through it for more detailed information." 

"I see." 

"I know its your day off but if you are really interested in that, you can come, the computer is free." 

"Right now?" 

"Yes, right now, I'll wait for you two." 

"Phenomenal. Detective, we are on our way."

He swings the balcony door open and approaches you with a great smile. 

"Little one, let's go on a slight adventure!" Luzifer kisses you, "Maze, in the meanwhile, you take care of everything." "Yes boss." 

Then he leads you outside, his arm is protectively over your shoulders. 

"Just hop into the car, next to me, my little one."

You do so and Luzifer and you drive to the building, then you enter his work place. 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," Luzifer greets everyone as he enters with you in his arms, next to his side.

You feel a little bit uncomfortable, its quite busy in here and crowded, so you touch Luzifers arm quickly with a tight grip. 

He bents down to you and kisses your ear, he is glad that you search protection in him. This makes you relax and your grip softens. His arm closes stronger around you and both of you smile at each other. 

"Ah, detective!" Luzifer waves into her direction. Chloe approaches you with quick steps. "Hello there! You must be [y/n]. It's nice to meet you, I'm Chloe. I mean detective Chloe." She shakes your hand with a happy smile and you smile little too. 

"I prepared everything, just follow me the two of you." You all go to a room that lays separated. Chloe sits down in front of a huge computer and offers the two seats in direct opposition to the big desk to you. Luzifer and you sit down. "I would suggest that we start immediately so that the system can run through it before my colleague starts with her shift."

"What a service," Luzifer says amused "then let's do this detective work."

Chloe takes out a little machine and places it on the desk, directly in front of you. "[Y/n], if you would just place your index finger on the machine, please." You stare at the machine. 

"Just right in the middle of it," Chloe says. You lift your finger up but this machine somehow frightens you as if its going to snap your finger, you can't handle that, you quickly take your finger back and start to cry. "Ohhh [y/n] whats wrong?" Chloe says. Luzifers eyes widen in shock. Seeing you cry makes his heart go heavy, he immediately puts an arm around you and then he pulls you over to him, right in his lap on the chair. "Everything is allright, my little one." You sob into his clothes, this huge detective building and its atmosphere is somehow too much, Luzifers hands quickly close around your head and he presses you protectively against his chest. 

"So embarrasing, I'm so sorry," you sob. "No little one, everything is fine." Luzifer reassures you. "It's okay [y/n], no one is hurting you," Chloe tries to comfort you as well, "when I started here, I also had to get used to all of this. It really is busy here and hectic." Luzifer gently presses you tighter against his chest. He stares down at you, making sure you are as close to him as possible. 

"I've got an idea. What about if we take a piece of paper, then I'm going to take a stamp, press it in a special ink and then we put that on your finger and you just press your finger unto the paper, so that you don't get hurt," Chloe says. 

Luzifer kisses your head. 

You nod, "Yes, misses detective Chloe, that's a good idea," you sniff, "I am so sorry." "Ah ah ah my little one, this idea is fantastic, detective. Let's give it a try."

"I'm going to get the material," Chloe says in a soft voice, then she leaves. 

"I am so sorry Luzifer this is your work place and I am just being such an embarrassment." Your tears start to flow out more. "No, my little one, you clearly are not!" He lifts your head up, he presses you even closer against him, he kisses your tears away and then he gives you a long and gentle tongue kiss. 

You stop to cry and you are calmed down. "See, my little one, everything is fine." He kisses you again and then you are able to smile and so does he.

The door opens. "All right then, let's start." You turn your head sideways to look at Luzifer. "It is not going to do anything?" you ask him. "Trust me, no. It is completely fine, my little one." Luzifer carefully grabs the wrist of your hand to support you. "I am going to be brave with this one," you say and put out your finger, so that Chloe can cover it with the colour, then you press it unto the paper. "Well done, [y/n], now we can scan it into the system. That's about all, I'll call you when I have the results, Luzifer. Are you fine, [y/n]?" "Yes, thank you misses Chloe. I apologize again." Luzifer kisses the back of your head. "Oh no need for that, I am glad to hear that," Chloe says. "Thank you, detective. Come my little one, let's go and let us have a funny drive back to my apartment." He lifts you up and swings you around, which makes you giggle. He puts his arm over your shoulder and leads you outside. 

Chloe takes a little note about you and your reaction to this machine. 

It is late in the evening as Luzifer and you return to his apartment. 

Maze is allowed to start later with her work today, after her double-shift from the last night. 

"Maze?" Luzifer calls out. 

Maze doesn't reply. His hand doesn't leave yours as you and him search for her. 

You reach the bedroom door and Luzifer opens it. 

"I just awaited you," Maze says with a sexy voice, she's on Luzifers bed, naked, with spread legs, playing on her pussy. 

"Well," is the only thing he says. It is Luzifer who pulls you close, kisses you and undresses you and then himself. He leads you to the bed, right to the middle where his hands position you on your back. He parts your legs while he crawls between them, then he reaches out for Maze and positions her just next to you, so that he has simple access to the both of you. 

With a rough movement, he spreads Maze legs wild open. "Now, to you, you little dirty demon whore," Luzifers eyes flash red and he speaks to her dangerously low. "Ohh oh boss," her vagina drips out of excitement, she is really horny, because he is getting slightly aggressive, his domination turns her on. 

"Do you remember that little argument we had before?" he spreads her legs even wider. Maze bites on her lips. "Yeah," she says in a sexy tone. You just stare at this. "Now then, you really were a bad demon. Is it appropriate to talk to your boss in such a way?" He suddenly grabs her harsh by the throat, she coughs. "Luzifer," you whisper, his attitude is completely changed, his movements are greatly aggressive. "No master." Maze eyes widen in shock, she coughs, "it is not." 

"Don't you worry, my little one." Luzifers says in a gentle voice to you, his finger traces committed over your nub, touching it lightly. A soft moan comes from you and Luzifer encloses Maze throat even tighter. He suddenly slaps Maze in the face. "You deserve it, dirty demon. Say it, will you ever behave like this again?" Maze is astonished by his sharpness. "No no master," she hardly can speak. He slaps her again. Luzifer looks down at you, he gives you a warm smile, he detects your wetness. "My little one, just look at your sweet entrance, you are ready to receive me." You can't answer, because his hard manhood just pushes slowly into your slit, he pushes further with a strong moan, until he is fully inside you. 

You clutch unto him, your arms wrap around his back, your hips start to shake and you yell: "You are so big!! You are so hard, Luzifer, you are so strong!! You fill me up completely!!" Luzifer moans hard. "My little one," he moans, he slowly starts to move and manages to fuck you with slow thrusts, he isn't increasing at all because he knows that he is going to shoot abnormally into you since he also feels you so intense. He closes his eyes for a moment as he thrusts in you, enjoying your little human pussy around his hard cock, because you just feel too good to him. 

"On your fucking, belly. NOW!" He says to Maze while he fucks you softly. He takes his hand away from her throat, Maze turns and then Luzifer grabs her ass and stretches it up. He hits her harsh on her ass cheeks, then he grabs the belt from behind him, "Close your eyes, my little one," he says to you and then he hits Maze tough with the belt. 

Maze screams in pain, her ass is so massively red. "There you go, demon," Luzifer says, he throws the belt away, he grabs Maze by her hips, pulls her closer and then he mercilessly pushes four fingers inside her, fucking her with them so very quick and hard. Maze finally moans a little, even though four fingers of Luzifer are tough for her, but he knows it and that is why he does it. To punish her even more. After a while she comes and Luzifer doesn't stop. He keeps on with it, ignoring her orgasm. Maze yells into his sheets because her second orgasm is already close. "Just look at you you demon whore." Luzifer says dark. "I am at your mercy boss!" Maze screams. "Are you, you slut?" He fingers her again and pushes them even deeper into her. "Can't you keep your bloody juices inside you, you are ruining my whole bed," Luzifer says to Maze in a warning tone. 

"My little one, you can open your eyes again." You do and the first thing you see is Luzifers view staring at you. You smile to him, he smiles back and directly he bents down to you and kisses you long. 

Maze is done. Completely done. Luzifer still fingers her, getting one orgasm after the other. Then he finally releases Maze by removing his fingers. 

"My little one!" he says as he feels your orgasm rising and with some more slow thrusts he orgasms together with you. He holds you by your head and presses his full body weight unto you, "my so precious little one," his hands approach your face, he holds it still while he stares into your eyes, his view is still filled with the intensiveness from his orgasm with you. He kisses you tender. 

"Luzifer," Maze breathes hard, "I can't work the nightshift, I think I can't walk anymore." "Oh you will Maze, you will," he says dangerously while he takes you close in his arms, he's still connected with you. 

"Please Luzifer," she begs him. 

He kisses your chin, your neck and then your lips, turning the kiss into a deep tongue-kiss. His strong hands stroke over your cheek, up and down, while he captures your mouth for some more kisses, making you feel so very guarded.

"Another demon is going to take your night shift, today, Maze." 

"Thanks, Luzifer." Maze sighs in relieve. 

She feels tired and makes herself comfortable as well in his bed. 

She also wants to cuddle up into Luzifers arms but he doesn't allow her. 

Both of his arms are closed tightly around you. He cuddles with you, as you fall asleep with his manhood still inside you and he watches how Maze falls asleep as well, with a little distance to the both of you. 

He lifts your head up, while you already sleep and his lips touch yours. He kisses you passionately, then he gently puts your head back down right on his chest. "Sleep well, my important little one."


	4. chapter four

Chloe sits in her office and smiles. She thinks back, about the meeting with you and Luzifer. She notices how gentle Luzifer is with you and how he watches over you well. She doesn't know her colleague like this, he is incredibly soft with you, compared to his normal appearance. He must like you very much. 

It is strange that you don't have an ID. But your politeness is very kind and she somehow likes you. 

She finishes all of her researches. 

Then she heads back to her apartment to go to sleep as well. 

Maze wakes up, she stares at Luzifer. 

His head is bent downwards, he's studying you even though you are asleep. His hand is placed on top of your head, caressing you there, in a constant pleasant rhythm. 

Maze grinds her teeth. Suddenly Luzifer stares at her. Maze almost gets a shock as his eyes turn red out of nowhere. She understands his message and warning. She will not make a show now, because she also likes to cuddle with him. 

"Sorry Luzifer," she says.

"Very well," he replies as his view turns back to you. 

"Lemme prepare everything, alright?" 

"Of course, Maze. The kitchen is yours." 

"Thank you, boss." 

She stands up and hurries to the kitchen. She opens one cupboard and takes out some breakfast.

You start to stretch yourself. 

With lots of tenderness, Luzifer gently removes his manhood from in between your legs, as you open up your eyes.

"My little human, a very refreshing good morning to you. You cuddled up against me even during your sleep, my little one! It was adorably to observe." You smile at him and he answers by uniting both of your mouthes together for a loving soft kiss. 

You rub your eyes and suddenly each of your finger knuckles receives caring kisses from Luzifer. 

You giggle heart warmingly and Luzifer is all smiles. 

"My little one, I must tell you. I have to work today. I don't want you to leave you here, with Maze. So, how about you come to work with me so that I can have you around me? If there are no dangerous cases to fulfill, of course."

"Yes, this would be great, I also want to stay with you. But I am not so into detective work." "Can you show me your wonderful fingers, my little one?" You do. He presses each one of them to his mouth and kisses over it. "Don't you worry, the cases are too dangerous for you, I want to protect you from those things. Would it be okay for you if you stay around me, in my office? Doing some harmless work things over there together with me? And then staying around my female colleagues while I have to go to some of the cases now and then?" 

"As long as I can be with you, yes. I surely like to help you." "Sure, my little one and thank you. I return as quick as possible, if it wouldn't be so dangerous I would take you with me to any case." "Do not worry," you kiss his cheeks encouraging. Right in the next moment, his mouth is pressed on yours and he moans into the kiss. 

You moan too.

"Can I ask you something?" you say. He smiles, "Very well of course you can, what is it, my little one?" 

"Weren't you too harsh with Maze? I mean yesterday in the evening?" 

"My little one, don't you worry. She is used to that and it still was the soft way. She enjoyed it." 

You rub your arms. "My little one, look at me." You do. "I promise you that I will never be that hard with you. You are worried about that, aren't you?" You slowly nod. "Do not be, my beautiful little human. You can rely on me." Your eyes brighten up and you smile at him. 

"Thank you so much!" He laughs gentle, "Not for that, of course, my little one! You are too precious to me. I care for you, deeply. You have no idea how important you are to me." "Ohh and I for you too and you for me too!" you swing your arms around him and press yourself tight against him. He embraces you so strong and searches for your mouth, with a deep kiss filled with lots of love he underlines his words. 

Then he stares into your eyes, while he caresses over your hands.

"Come, my little, Maze is already standing in the kitchen. Let's get ourselves ready." You nod and then you meet Maze. 

Luzifer receives a message from Chloe. He opens it on his phone and reads it quickly: 

Hello, Luzifer. Sorry, the system searched through but there were no results found. See you later in the office. 

He raises his eyebrows. Then he looks at you and smiles. You smile back to him, he approaches you and kisses you. Then he puts his arm around you, on your chair and watches you. 

"Chloe wrote me, little one. There are no information." "Oh I am sorry." "No, don't be. We will figure it out soon enough." He bents to you and comforts you with a long tongue kiss. 

Luzifer serves you breakfast and a little orange juice, he insists that he does that, because he likes to do it for you. 

After it, both of you go to his car and you drive to the detective's building, while Maze stays in the apartment relaxing for the upcoming night-shift. 

"There we are, my little one," Luzifer says as you enter his office. 

He prepares some documents and puts them on his desk. "Come here, my little one if you would just sit on my lap." You nod happy and sit down on him. He embraces you and then you help him by sorting these documents and putting them neatly into a folder. Both of you continue until midday. Then Luzifer gets you some lunch and a cup of tea. He arranges everything for you, because he has to go on a case, so that his female colleagues are going to take care of you properly. 

Before he goes to his case, he kisses you on your forehead, long. Then he lifts your chin up with his fingers, he smiles to you and he kisses you on your mouth in front of all the female colleagues. "I'll be right back, my little one." He looks deep into your eyes and then he leads you to the door, his female colleagues open it and lead you into their office and he goes on his case. You help them with their documents as well. 

Maze calls Chloe. Maze decides that she has find out how Luzifer behaves because it is really strange how he doesn't even like the cheek kiss after a threesome. So she plans something.

"Detective Chloe, I need your help. It's urgent. I'm at Luzifers apartment, if you just would come around now, please. " 

"All right Maze, I can do that for you." 

After a while Chloe comes by. 

"Thank you so much Chloe! You have a moment, have you?" 

"Yes, whats going on?"

"Come, follow me into the guest room. You need to help me out with a thing." 

They go into the room. 

"Do you remember when I told you about the threesome in the bar?"

"Yes."

"I did not spoke more about it, it was with [y/n] and Luzifer acts really strange. He doesn't even takes his usual afterwards cheek kiss, so I need you, to see if he still reacts like this, because I then now that he really likes [y/n] or if this was just a day thing and his mood."

"Maze, you are crazy. For that you called me?!" 

"I'm sorry Chloe but I need your help right now. Because I need to know that."

"I see how this troubles you, otherwise you would never have called me for such a thing."

Chloe sighs.

"It is just you, me and Luzifer Chloe."

Chloe keeps on sighing.

"I'm not sure Maze." 

"Chloe, come on, let me undress us. Have you been licked by me so really really good, so far?" 

Maze does it and she arouses Chloe. 

"I give you a try." Chloe says. 

"Enjoy it, Chloe," Maze says, "now, lie down my detective. I already called him he's nearby on a case and comes around quickly. Let me start." 

Maze goes on the bed as well and starts to lick Chloe. 

Chloe and Maze are in the guest room. 

He just enters his apartment. 

"Luzifer?!" Maze yells. "If you would just come into the room, please." 

Luzifer grabs a glass of water and then he opens the door. 

"What is it, Maze?" Luzifer says as he enters the guest room. 

No response. Maze licks Chloes pussy thoroughly, while she stares at him, with a grin. 

Luzifer can see every movement of her, it is all exposed to him. 

"Charming," Luzifer says. He watches them out of distance, as he leans against the dresser behind him. 

Maze smiles widely and holds eye contact with Luzifer. 

Its working, she thinks. 

She licks Chloe faster. 

He finishes his glass, he puts it down on the dresser, then he turns and says: "If I might give you an advice: A bit higher, Maze." 

Then he walks to the door.

"Luzifer! Wait!" Maze yells. 

He sighs, then he comes back. He crosses his arms. "What is it yet?" 

"Wouldn't you like to stay a little longer?" Maze asks sexy.

"No, thank you."

With that he leaves and Maze eyes widen. 

"Did you just hear that Chloe? Hes not fucking interested in that at all. Normally he would join in and fuck the crap out of us. He seems to be really interested in [y/n]. Otherwise he would not cockblock me to such a limit."

"I also think that he likes [y/n] very much. When he was in the office with her, he eyes [y/n] very carefully and is very gentle and caring. He likes her a lot."

"Oh yeah you can clearly say that." Maze sighs.

Luzifer leaves the apartment and goes back to his case. 

"Well Maze, to make it not that embarrassing right now, I am going to dress myself back up and then continue with my work." 

"No detective. If you would just stay there. You are not leaving this room without an orgasm, I like what I see between your legs."

Chloe chuckles, "If you say so, then you can continue." 

"What did Luzifer say? A bit higher? All right, here we go." 

Maze tongue makes its way up higher and she licks Chloe fast, with pressure on this spot. 

Suddenly the load moan of the detective is heard through Luzifers apartment. 

After that Maze and Chloe share a drink together, then she dresses back up and goes back to her car, to go on with her work while Maze cleans the apartment. 

Chloe notices that Luzifer is highly worried about you and more than just interested in you. So she wants to help him out.

She calls him on her way to the office. "Did you have fun with Maze?" he asks with amusement. "Yes, it was nice, Luzifer." She coughs a bit embarrassed, "Lets just go on with our business. Maze really messed some things up." He nods. "Any new information about my little one?" "Not yet. But I will see if I can find something new." "Very well then." "I'm just on the way to the office now." "That is great, detective, I still need to finish the case here." "I can take care of [y/n] in the meanwhile" "That would be great, thank you! Be careful with my little one." "Sure. See you then, Luzifer" "Yes, Good bye."

She's trying to find out more, so that she can help the both of you. As soon as she drives to the office she decides to talk to you, softly of course and ask you some harmless questions. 

Luzifer comes back from his case, he enters and turns to the reception of the detectives building. 

"A pleasurable day. May I ask where I can find detective Decker?"

"She's in the meeting room, having a conversation."

"Excellent. Could you tell me with whom?" 

"Eh, sure, [y/n]. Oh I must correct myself. The detective isn't in the meeting room with this person, they are in the interrogation room."

"MY LITTLE ONE IS IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM?!?!", he shouts in shock and quickly marches to that room. 

The door opens and Luzifer walks in boldly. He looks at you, he sighs in great relief seeing you smile and waving happy towards him as soon as you see him, knowing that you are all right. He walks straight over to you. He positions himself next to you, he's standing and places his hand on your shoulder. You giggle towards him when you feel his touch. He stares down at you and smiles widely at you, your giggles are warming him up so much. "Oh my little one, just look at you, my adorable little one", Luzifers lips form these words without speaking them out loud, since he doesn't want to interrupt Chloe.

"Oh Luzifer, can't we just have a talk, [y/n] and me. It's totally fine we are having a nice conversation." "First of all. May I join in this more than interesting and quite astonishing conversation? I'd be absolutely delighted to stay." Chloe sighs. "Luzifer I wanted to talk with [y/n]." "I very much see that. You can keep up with your marvelous work, detective. Just ignore me." 

"Luzifer are you [y/n]s kind of bodyguard now?" Chloe asks almost amused. "I somehow am. Now, detective, if you would just continue with the marvelous questions." Chloe sighs. "All right then, lets start."

After a while the questions are over and yet there are no new results. Luzifer reassures you that it is totally fine. 

"Just give me a moment, my little one." Then he shows Chloe that he wants to talk to her quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you would like to talk with [y/n] in a more private atmosphere, to be precisely." "Because you never would allow that, Luzifer. Just look at you, you already joined now." He laughs, "Of course I wouldn't!" "See," Chloe says. "It is my little one and on top of that [y/n] is very sensitive. I don't want her to get hurt after all what happened. I care for her. [Y/n] stands under my protection, in everything." Chloe studies him with a smile, "I see, I see. I must say that [y/n] is very friendly and polite." "Exactly, my little one is." "I'm sorry Luzifer. I tell you everything from now on." "Thank you, Chloe." "Let me just get some folders. I meet you in the corridor." Chloe presses the nub of the door behind her and enters the office to get some folders. 

Luzifer goes back to you. 

"Luzifer I missed you!" you quickly run to him and throw your arms around him. "So did I," he gently lifts your face up and kisses you with a moan while his arms enclose you strong. 

He smiles happy just like you do and cuddles with you. 

Chloe comes into the corridor, she organizes her notes into a folder. 

"So then, I would politely assume that we are done here, detective?" Luzifer asks. "Yes, you two can go on, that's it for today." She stacks the folder. 

"Splendid. Come here, my little one. Let's have a brisk walk in the fresh air, shall we?"

"Sounds marvelous," you say happy. 

Luzifer chuckles pleased. "Stay close to me, alright?" "Yes of course," you smile as he takes your hand protectively into yours. 

"We are off, detective. Still great success to you," he yells and waves as he walks out with you. 

"Thank you, see you," Chloe watches after the two of you.

She smiles, then she goes into her office room and studies the folder yet again. Then she puts the folder into the shelf and takes some documents of the other cases out, on which she goes back to work on.

Back at his apartment, Luzifer opens the door for you, he leads you to the kitchen. There he makes you dinner and he cuddles with you, while you sit on his lap right on the table. 

Then you change unto the sofa, continuing with deep kisses and cuddling. 

Luzifer can't take his eyes away from you. He's eying you up and down. 

"My little one. Maze is downstairs, working her shift. What about if we two," he comes closer, his fingers trace over your flush cheeks. You already know what he just wants to say. "Yes, please, I need you," you say. "And so do I. [Y/n], you are so very important to me." He takes you in his arms and kisses you with such passion. A soft moan of you lets his tongue devour yours even more. In the next moment you are up in the air, because he lifts you up and carries you to the bedroom. 

He gently puts you down while kissing you, on the bed, in the middle of it and he himself stays on top of you. Both of you moan into the kiss, he undresses himself while continuing to claim your mouth and then he undresses you, except your underwear. "[Y/n]," he whispers with care, he kisses all over your nose and looks deeply into your eyes. You feel his hands touch your legs, he travels up and down, caressing them everywhere even with a little massage. He goes downwards and repositions himself between your legs. He looks at your pantie, a little puddle is on it, because his kisses and touches are making you wet. A huge moan of him is the response as soon as he sees this, he takes one of his fingers and with gentleness he touches this spot. You claw into the bedsheet, already moaning so much. "You are my heroine," he whispers to you, as his finger strokes over it. He gently pulls the panties down. Then his tongue gives your clit lots of little licks and you come, "LUZIFER!" you squeak. He rushes on you and immediately kisses you longing. "I love you," he says. "I love you too!" His hard dick enters you in a rough thrust, he fucks you tender but deep. "My special human," he moans and increases his speed a bit. Your arms are surrounding him, you hold unto him as he takes you faster. His lips touch yours and he kisses you gently, his thrusts also change back into tender ones. Suddenly, he thrusts extremely deep, "You mean the world to me, [y/n]," he says, another deep thrusts follows, "I will always be there for you," and then another one, "I always protect you, my little one." He moans strong and hard, you join with a very high pitch moan and a strong orgasm runs through Luzifer and you. You are all smiles. He smiles back and kisses you lovingly, "You fill me with brightness. I am so proud of you, my precious human species." His tongue carefully and gently traces over yours. He holds you with such a force. "I am also so proud of you!" you say with such a love. "Thank you for this huge compliment, my adorable little one." He presses his lips tighter on yours, showing you how overwhelmed he is by your words. His fingers caress through your hair, then all over your head "would you like to be together with me, my little one, my love?" "Yes," you scream. He laughs happy and you too "And I am together with you. I love you, [y/n]." "I love you too, Luzifer, my hero." You kiss him and he moans, your words touch him so very deeply.


	5. chapter five

Maze doesn't come up this night. Since Luzifers reaction to the threesome, she knows that he cares for you, more than just a bit and so she lets the both of you a bit more privacy.

She has to work through the night anyways.

It is in the morning when she finishes the last order. 

She sighs, she needs to talk with Luzifer and have a look if everything is okay up there with you. 

She cleans the bar and then she approaches the elevator. She reaches the door of his apartment. Maze opens it silently, she enters and finds Luzifer standing in the kitchen.

"Well, hello there Maze, a good morning to you as well, everything alright?"

"Everything is fine boss, I just finished and closed the club." 

"Very commendable, well done, Maze."

"What are you doing there?" she asks and steps into the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast for my little one." 

"I see. So, Luzifer. You like [y/n], don't you?" 

He looks up, "Like? That is clearly an underestimation. I love [y/n]." 

"Wow, that is huge. Then, happy what do you say? Happy fun with [y/n]."

"Thank you, Maze. Would you like to join in our breakfast?" 

"If I can get a bit of whisky then yes." 

Luzifer shakes his head and Maze opens the cupboard to get a little bottle of whisky and drinks it. 

The door of the bedroom opens and you look around with a sleepy view.

"[Y/n], Love!" Luzifer shouts happy in your direction, "one moment Maze," he approaches you and presses you against his body while kissing all over your head, then your face and on your mouth.

You giggle into the kiss and you feel how he smiles widely into your kiss as well. 

He kisses your nose, "I'm making breakfast for you, I felt that you are going to wake up soon, so I wanted to serve you something."

"Oh thank you so much Luzifer that is so nice of you but really really you don't need to do that." you say lovingly you are almost ashamed that he does so much for you.

"Oh my little one don't you say such things and think that way I like to do that for you, you are my everything." You quickly kiss him on the mouth for that, he embraces you stronger. 

You know that he insists anyways on this point but one day you also like to surprise him with a little breakfast even though he doesn't eat. 

Luzifer takes your hand and leads you to the kitchen. 

"Good morning, [y/n], Luzifer just told me, so, how does it feel being his love partner?"

"Amazing!" you say with such a joy and flush so much. 

Luzifer chuckles and kisses you again. 

Then all of you have breakfast together, where just Maze and you are eating while Luzifer cuddles tender with you.

After breakfast Maze goes back down to the bar and you and Luzifer prepare everything.

"Let's see what the detective has planned for today." 

Luzifer and you enter the LAPD.

"There you are!" Chloe waves friendly towards you.

"Detective. Greetings!" Luzifer says.

Chloe approaches you and shakes your hand "its great to see you again, [y/n]." 

"Thank you, misses Chloe," you say politely and Luzifer smiles at you, he puts an arm around your hip and presses you more against him. You look up at him and in his eyes, your eyes are shining bright due to your happiness with him. 

"Any new information?" Chloe whispers to Luzifer. "No not yet. But my little one is fine." Chloe nods with her head and smiles towards you. "Oh! Detective! Well, there are new information. We are a couple now." 

"Oh really?" Chloe asks nicely and smiles. "Yes." Luzifer answers. "That is nice to hear, I am happy for you two." "Thank you, detective." Luzifers hand slowly caresses up and down your back. 

"Luzifer, I am sorry to say that but we need you for a new case." 

"Sure, no problem. Let me take care of my love real quick and then I am ready." 

"Yes, no problem. Have a nice day here [y/n]," Chloe says to you and shakes your hand friendly again, then she leaves to get all of the documents. 

Luzifer kisses you, then he leads you to a room next by. 

"[Y/n], love, this is a female colleague she is going to look after you while I am joining the detective, all right?" 

"Hello, we will have fun [y/n], its a pleasure to help you Detective Morningstar." She takes your hand and shakes it, you smile a little. 

"Thank you for your help, officer. All right then, my little one, I'll be back soon, I love you." 

"I love you too." Luzifer pulls you close against him and kisses you tender. 

He strokes over your cheek and then the female officer leads you into her office. 

"Luzifer, you're ready?" Chloe asks him as she puts all of the things together. 

"Yes, we can go, detective." 

You help the officer with her paper work. 

The female officer smiles at you, then she says: "Thank you for your help [y/n]. We finished the preparation. There's a little book store next by. My shift starts late what about if we visit it? I usually do this today until my shift starts. The special thing which makes this book store really remarkable is that it is only selling books that contain over one thousand pages."

"That sounds marvellous," you say. "Maybe that is one reason why it is mostly empty," she says and laughs, "I think Luzifer is fine with it, I can show you around. It's better than just to sit here."

Both of you stand up, she writes a little note on her desk that she is there. 

"So, lets go." 

The ambience of the tiny bookstore is more antique. Just as she says it is empty but with that also quiet, "You can look around [y/n]," she takes out one book and sits down on a sofa and starts to read it. 

After searching through some shelves you also carry some books to a place and sit down. You sit in an armchair, with lots of open books around you.

"Wow, you are quite a fast reader." The female officer says to you admiringly.

"Thank you," you say and giggle.

She continues with her book while you read yours.

Luzifer and Chloe are back at the LAPD. It was quite rough and they are covered in a bit of blood. "I need to clean myself, I don't want my little one to see me like that."

"Yes, I understand the men's bathrooms with showers are on the left, Luzifer." 

"Thank you, Chloe. We are done for today am I right?" 

"Yes, have a nice evening."

"Thank you detective, you too." 

Luzifer hurries to the men's bathroom, he misses you so intense. He cleans himself up and then he leaves and in a quick pace he approaches the office of the female colleague.

He knocks politely on the door. 

"Yes, oh hello detective Morningstar." Another female colleague opens. 

Luzifer looks through the room, his breath comes heavier, "My apologies, do you know where the officer is?"

"Oh yes she left with another person," Luzifers eyes widen, he is all worries about you, "they are in the book store next by."

He breathes a bit harder, "In the bookstore? Next by? Thank you!" He quickly leaves and almost storms to the bookstore.

The little bell that is placed right on top of the bookstores door rings loudly as Luzifer pushes the door open, in a hurry. Even though it is a book store he is so massively worried about you. 

"[Y/n]!" he shouts immediately into the bookstore.

You hear his voice, "Luzifer! I am here!" 

He runs to you. "MY LOVE! My little one, there you are I was so incredibly worried about you, I am so glad to see you." He approaches you just as quick, he bents down to you and takes your face right within his hands and he kisses you so very long and passionate. 

His fingers caress all over your face, you giggle. "Look!" you say happy to him and try to lift the book up that lays on your armchair, it is so heavy because of all of the chapters that are in it that you can hardly lift it up. "Here, my little one, let me take this," Luzifer immediately helps you. 

"How adorable you look, my little one. You are reading lots of books, I must say. I am quite impressed. What is this one about, may I ask?" You nod quickly, "This one, it gently introduces the reader to high Literacy. There are so many poems in it as well." 

"Well, interesting," Luzifer says, he puts the book back down and then he strokes over your cheek and you flush. 

"[Y/n] is quite a talented reader, mister Morningstar. I offered her a book, but she took five out all at once!" she laughs to that.

"Oh really?" Luzifer smiles and looks at you with an immense love. 

You nod while you laugh with purity. 

Luzifer kisses you again, "My little one, you are so precious you are my bright shining candle." 

"Thank you Luzifer and you are my bright light," you say to him with a big smile. He takes your hand in his and kisses them. 

"So, [y/n] and mister Morningstar, thank you for this afternoon but I have to go back, because my evening shift starts soon. See you [y/n]."

"Yes officer, great success and thank you," you say.

"Good bye, yes, thank you officer for taking care of my little one." Luzifer adds.

"No problem, see you soon."

She leaves.

"Now come, my little one, let me make you something to eat." Luzifer helps you with the books, then he lifts you up in his arms and carries you to his car. 

You are with Luzifer back at the apartment. 

After the dinner you talk and laugh together. 

Then you change to the bedroom. 

Luzifer kisses you everywhere, he puts you unto his bed. "Are you comfortable?" "Yes, dont worry, love," you say. Luzifer smiles and kisses your lips, while he removes your underwear and with that your lower clothes. One of his fingers slips inside you. He watches down, how it goes in and out of you. 

Your hands rush to your mouth, you press them lightly against it, your eyes widen and you moan so much. "Oh my little one," Luzifer says as he watches your reaction, in the next moment his tongue is licking over your clit, up and down and his finger is getting so wet. You moan louder and start to shake a bit with your legs because this is just so erecting. Luzifer removes slowly his finger and he gently places his hands flat on your stomach as he continues to lick your clit in a very dedicating way. "Luzifer," you whimper and Luzifer smiles at you, his licks continue and he holds that smile while doing them. You come so much, Luzifer stares at you, then his hands stroke from your stomach to your back, he kisses you in between your legs and then he moves right on top of you, pressing his mouth on yours and kissing you intimate. He pushes inside you and fucks you in the missionary position. Both of you come together with a loud moan.


	6. chapter six

With a light pressure on his thumb, Luzifer traces along your cheek bones, "I will always be by your side, [y/n]."

Luzifer smiles as he watches how your head moves up and down to the rhythm of his breathing. "My everything," his lips move all along your head with such love.

You are asleep, pressed tight against him, in his arms. 

His caring touches guide you through the night. 

"My love, I wish you a fabulous good morning!" Luzifer's thumb strokes your chin, he cups it gentle and directs your head towards him. He kisses you delightful on your mouth, involving lots of tongue, little soft moans and a happy laugh. 

"To you too, Luzifer my love!" you say joyful.

You are pressed against him and his lips wander over yours again and then all over your head.

You want to surprise Luzifer with a little breakfast today but how can you prepare it when he doesn't sleep at all?

"Luzifer I have to do something, can you wait here for me for a moment please?" you just try it. 

"Sure, my little one." Luzifer pulls you against his body and gives you a long kiss and then he watches after you with a smile. 

Quickly now!! You think, you start to run towards the kitchen, because you really want to hurry up for him. 

You stumble. The noise is not so loud as you fall on the ground so that it doesn't gather attention, you bite your teeth so that you do not start to cry, your knee hurts from the fall but you quickly lift yourself back up again and you make it into the kitchen. 

"Good morning, [y/n]," Maze says, sitting in the kitchen. She prepares herself to her own astonishment a glass of water. 

"Good morning, Maze! Is everything fine?" you say and you quickly look around the kitchen. You careful open some cupboards, to not make too much noise and you look through the shelves. 

"Oh yes, everything is great, [y/n]. My shift down there was fine. What are you doing there?" 

"I am trying to find something so that I can surprise Luzifer with a tiny breakfast."

"But you know that he doesn't eat, do you?"

"Yes, quite tricky. But I want to anyways, so I am searching for something simple and easy." 

You rub your arms slightly nervous as you try to find something and you do. You pick out a tiny bowl.

Maze watches you while you prepare the breakfast afterwards you serve it in a heart form in that bowl. 

"Ah, now I can see it," Maze says and looks interested at it. 

You quickly take the bowl and pardon yourself, because you are going back to the bedroom. 

"It would be easier and so much quicker if humans wouldn't have to eat too," you say friendly to Maze, before your fingers touch the door nub.

"You might be right, little [y/n]," Maze answers and takes the rest of your breakfast.

With a happy "SURPRISE MY LOVE!" you open the door and you almost run to Luzifer who already awaits you. "Today I made your breakfast!" you say. 

"Oh my little one that is clearly a surprise, I do thank you so much!" Luzifer smiles, he approaches you, he takes the bowl and puts the breakfast to the side and with an intense, calm moan he kisses you on your mouth. You can feel how his lips form a widening smile during the kiss, you gently put your hand on his shoulder as the kiss continues and Luzifer places his one protectively on top of yours as a reaction to your touch. 

"You fill me with joy, my love, with everything," Luzifer intensifies the kiss, he even moans into it. 

"My little one, even though I do not eat as you know, this breakfast of yours is absolutely prestigious!" Luzifer exclaims.

"Ohhh, really?" you ask as you look up at him with happy eyes whilst he caresses your face with his fingers. 

"Yes, because it is you who made it and who put the effort, my love." 

You embrace him and he laughs happy. 

His lips touch yours again for a passionate kiss, then he stares at your knee while his fingers stroke your wrists and then your lower arms.

"Did you fall, my little one?" 

You shyly nod, "Yes, I wanted to hurry up so much for your breakfast and while running towards the kitchen I stumbled." 

"[Y/n], my love!" Luzifer immediately lifts you up, he storms to the bathroom with you, where he takes something out of the medicine kit, then he carries you back to his bedroom. On his way he shouts "Morning, Maze!" towards the kitchen and then he places you on the bed and he undresses your pants. "How adorable you just are my little one but don't you fall right in my apartment." He takes care of your little wound and kisses you during the whole procedure then he places his hand on top of your wound and heals it.

You giggle and you receive another kiss from Luzifer. 

Luzifer prepares both of you for the day and you join Maze in the kitchen. 

"Good morning, boss," Maze greets him.

Suddenly Luzifers phone doesn't stop to ring. 

"I am sorry, my little one." "No problem, I'll clean the dishes meanwhile," you say. He kisses you so intense, "Thank you, my helpful [y/n]," then he goes to the room next by and takes the call. 

You start to wash all of the dishes while Maze steps out of the kitchen, she walks to the room next by and listens to the phone call.

"Yes, what is it detective?"

"Luzifer, it seems as if some of the demons plan to visit the LAPD today."

Luzifer sighs long to that. 

"It's because they feel threatened. I think it would be too dangerous for [y/n] to come today."

"I do think that too. I don't want my little one to get into troubles again."

Luzifers view turns dark, "Are they already there?"

"No not yet. We need to prepare."

"Yes. All right, see you Chloe." 

"See you soon, Luzifer."

Luzifer closes the phone and throws it angry on a pillow. 

"Doesn't sound great," Maze says, she leans with crossed arms against the door.

Luzifer doesn't answer, anger raises in him. 

"I can help you out, Luzifer, with [y/n]."

He turns and faces her. "You, demon, want to take care of my little [y/n]?"

"Yes, this is just what I suggested." Maze says chilled. 

"Tell me, how." Luzifer demands, his voice turns deeper. 

"Can't be that hard. Spending midday with [y/n], doing some things in your flat and then she can come to the bar with me, helping me out, cleaning, preparing everything for the evening."

"MY LITTLE ONE WILL NOT GO DOWN WITH YOU TO THAT BAR!!!" The furniture of the room start to shake due to his strong statement for a moment. 

Maze coolness is gone, her mouth nearly drops open. 

"It's nothing big, just little preparations, they won't come to the bar," Maze tries to explain.

"No, Maze. You will not endanger my human."

She approaches Luzifer and looks him in the eyes, he stares angry at her and she can't keep this eye contact up with him because his view is too strong and his staring too mighty. "Sorry boss, again," Maze whispers.

"Have you forgotten what happened down there at the bar?" Luzifer asks.

Maze hands touches over his lower arms, she wants to travel over them but Luzifer shakes her off coldly. "Don't you dare touch me in such a way, demon." His voice says in a warning. 

Maze struggles with herself, "but boss I was touching you in other ways before" she looks up at him again, pleedingly. Luzifer narrows his eyes "I love [y/n]."

"I know," Maze says, she can't reach Luzifer like that the only way she can reach out to him is with you, she feels so desperate and so she tries everything: "And what if I lick [y/n]s pussy carefully in front of your eyes?"

Luzifer doesn't react to this. "Her little sweet pussy, Luzifer. Giving [y/n] gentle pleasing licks with my tongue?" Luzifer stares at her in silence. Then he says, "Only I am licking [y/n]."

No chance, Maze thinks and then she sighs, "Yes boss."

Luzifer makes a huge way around her and he leaves without saying another word. He steps into the kitchen "Everything is tidy my love, I just finished with all the-" you can't continue Luzifer pulls you in his arms, he stares at you with such a serious view, he presses you against the next cupboard and kisses you so strong, with such a need. You moan in a high voice. "I love you my little one, my [y/n], my human." "I love you too Luzifer." Luzifer continues to kiss you, he adds much tongue and can't stop to moan emotional.

His touches and these moans are so intense, "Luzifer, I'm wet, you are making me so wet!" you express with a shaky voice from your arousement.

"Is that so, my love?" Luzifer asks deep and he bites in a soft way into one of your lips. "Yeeeeees," you say in a strong moan and suddenly Luzifer tears your lower clothes apart, a loud scratch appears during this and his hands are right on your naked inner thighs. In the next moment his tongue dips deep into your wetness, giving you slow and long licks. Your hips move quickly up and down "I come!" you yell and Luzifer moans, his tongue touches your clit and he licks you fast right there and with that through your huge orgasm. With louder moans he absorbs your juices, he kisses you back on your mouth and lifts you up.

In the bedroom, he dresses you back up. Then he carries you to his bed to discuss everything with you. It is no problem for you to stay at his apartment while Luzifer solves this demon issue at his work place.

A knock on the door appears, its Maze. "Boss, at least let me accompany you and Chloe so that I can support all of you against these demons. I want my revenge for the last one." 

He tells Maze to go ahead and prepare. 

Luzifer kisses you caringly.


	7. chapter seven

Luzifer places you on his lap. 

"You haven't eaten until yet, my little one, here, let me feed you." you giggle and Luzifer kisses you long, while he searches for your bowl with the breakfast for him. 

He feeds you while he kisses your cheek. "I am going to protect this place, my love, so that no demon can show up." You nod and you receive another spoon.

"There are also plenty of books behind the sofa. Feel free to read them too." 

"Thank you Luzifer," you say smiling. 

After everything is done, Luzifer places a protection on this apartment so that no demon can enter it while he isn't there. 

Luzifer kisses you long and tender, then he approaches his work. 

Chloe and Maze immediately walk to him.

"We have to separate them from the rest of the LAPD, so that it doesn't get involved into much trouble," Luzifer says.

"Yeah I also think that. We can arrange it in the meeting room. It's the easiest one to reach, without much disturbance and in there it's big as well. Maze and I can stay outside and watch the door," Chloe suggests. "They are coming soon," Maze says. 

This is the plan that is being decided.

"I imagined my revenge to be a bit more, well, exciting," Maze comments dry as she watches the closed doors of the meeting room with the detective at her side, as they wait for the demons. Chloe smiles wide to her statement and chuckles to that.

"There they come," Chloe whispers, Maze recognizes them too. 

"Right into this direction, please," they point to the meeting room and the demons enter, then they give Luzifer a sign that he can start. 

Luzifer transforms immediately into his form, he doesn't want to have a long discussion with his servants. He brutally opens the doors of the meeting room and slams them shot.

"Master!"

"Finally one of you calls me appropriately. What is it that you want. Why are you here. Speak."

"Master, we want someone."

Luzifer approaches them and he lifts one of them up in the air with a strong grip around his throat. "Tell me, who," he says with a daunting voice.

"[Y/n]." 

Hearing your name out of their mouths makes him furious. 

"You have the gut to speak the name of my human and to make any wishes?!" 

He throws the demon hard against the next wall. 

"Master! Apologies! Great apologies! Its not us, some other demons they are angry they forced us to come here and to tell you this." 

"You can tell them, that it is me, who is the angriest one and that I advice that they think over their actions wisely before it is too late."

"Master I must say you look stunning!" A female demon says as she can't take her eyes off him.

"Silence, demon." Luzifer orders and she receives an angry view of him that lets her frighten. 

"What is it that they want. Why do they wish to communicate, if I can express it that way, with [y/n]." 

"[Y/n] slapped one of the demons master, he is so pissed, that he wants revenge for that." 

My little one does that? Luzifer asks himself, he smirks. 

"Do I care that he is angry? [Y/n] is allowed to slap as many of you as she pleases. There must have been a reason for this."

"Master, maybe you should. He started a tiny revolution and lots of demons joined him so that he can get his revenge for that. That is why most of your servants aren't listening to you anymore."

"Uoh, has he founded his little demon army?" Luzifer says completely unimpressed, he laughs and starts to make fun. "How many are they? Tell me how many of this amazing army are they?" Luzifer asks.

"So many master. If you wish I can summon some of their chief commanders."

"They established chief commanders?" Luzifer bursts out in laughter. He laughs so hard that he slams his fists in a suitable way against the wall next to him.

"Give me a moment," he can't stop to laugh, he laughs so loud that Chloe and Maze hear it on the outside as they stand in front of the shut doors, even though this meeting room is soundproof. They raise their eyebrows, "Seems as if they are having fun in there," Maze states. Chloe cocks her head to the side and crosses her arms. 

"Yes, demon, summon one of their terrible chief commanders," Luzifer demands and he takes a deep breath in. 

"Just as you wish, master." the demon snips with his fingers and four of them appear in front of Luzifer. 

They see him and their eyes widen, now that they stand right in front of him their boldness disappears. 

"Hello and good bye," Luzifer says politely and they suddenly start to burn down to the ground. 

The mouths of the other demons crash open to that.

"So, they are a joke. Now, that this issue is solved, would you tell me the location of the rest of these clowns so that I can have a proper talk with them too?"

They gulp and then they tell him their location. 

The doors open and they leave, Luzifer transforms back. 

Luzifer waves Chloe and Maze over, into his office. There he writes the name of their location down. "We got them." 

"Everything all right Luzifer?"

"Yes. They, well, one of them typically, kindles my anger."

"Oh I don't think that this is a good idea," Maze says in a sexy voice and bites down on her lips, she looks at Luzifer with desire, she finds him incredibly sexy right now. 

"Stop it, demon," Luzifer warns her yet again. 

Maze sighs, "Chloe, I need your pussy," Maze immediately looks so surprised, because of her statement. "Excuse me what?" Chloe says and almost flushes. Maze senses a chance, "Oh yes, why not, Chloe. I mean I made it once, thanks to Luzifers advise by the way, but I made it. Why not twice?" She winks at Chloe and Chloe gets quite hectic. "I well, I, Maze, I don't know what to say right now, this is a bit, I mean we are at work, you know, well, Luzifer?" Luzifer stares at the note, he is deep in thoughts about you. He misses you terribly. "Boss?" Maze asks. "Yes, what is it?" Luzifer looks up from the note and looks in their direction. "He really loves [y/n]," Maze says and continues, "I was saying that I want to lick Chloe, right here and right now." 

"Feel free to do so Maze, I need to make a quick call. Great fun to the two of you," Luzifer says and goes in a quiet room to call you.

"My love!! It's such a pleasure to hear your voice, tell me my little one, are you all right?" 

"Yes oh thank you the pleasure is mine too, it's an honour to hear your voice my love!" you say so happy through the phone that Luzifer can picture your big and beautiful smile. 

He chuckles deep into the call. 

"The honour is mine, my love. I am almost done, I miss you. Just wanted to let you know that."

"I miss you too Luzifer and that's great, is everything okay are you all right?"

"Yes I am, my human, no worries. And what about you, my love?"

"No worries too," you giggle and Luzifer smiles wide as he hears your giggle, another chuckle of him follows. 

"I love you, [y/n]. When I am back and kissing you tremendously, please tell me all the things that you did, okay?"

"I love you too Luzifer. Oh yes I will." 

"I see you in my arms, my love," Luzifer says and then he places the phone back away and gets back to his office.

Maze bites softly into Chloes ass, she's laying almost naked on the second desk and Maze is right behind her sitting on a chair. 

"Great to see you back, boss," Maze says before her tongue makes contact with Chloe's so wet and dripping pussy. 

"What are you two doing," Luzifer says, he puts his hands in his pockets and watches out of the window.

"Oh nothing, could you be so kind and lock the door please? We don't want others to interfere."

Luzifer locks the door with a sigh, then he goes to his desk and continues with some papers.

"Working, really?" Maze says towards him. "Of course, I want to get back to my little one," Luzifer response, having no interest in what they do.

Maze lets her tongue lick quicker over Chloes soaking pussy. Maze gets more and more aroused and tries again that Luzifer joins. 

"I wonder what [y/n] moans would be right now," Maze says and then her tongue travels deep into Chloe's hole, what makes her moan loud. 

Luzifers hand balls to a fist, "Red flag, Maze." 

"Luzifer, don't you think [y/n] would like it if you would fuck her deep and tight right on your desk right here? In front of us?" 

"MAZE!" Luzifer yells furious, his eyes change red. 

"I think its enough, Maze," Chloe whispers towards her. 

"Sorry boss." Maze continues to focus back on Chloe's pussy and with lots of fast strokes of her tongue through her slit, she orgasms. "Yummy," Maze says as she sucks and gulps Chloe's juices down her throat. She kisses the detective wild on her mouth. 

Chloe is done, Maze licking outs are too good. 

"I just I need to finish paperwork too when you are done Luzifer, that's it for the day, I don't think that the demons come back here."

"Thank you, detective." 

Chloe walks to the door but on her way she almost falls because her knees are still wobbly because of Maze tongue. Maze immediately supports her. "Oh Chloe what if we do another round in your office instead?" Maze says she still can't get enough. "Well, its my turn then is it," Chloe says with a smirk, they embrace each other, they unlock the door and open it. Together they walk out while Luzifer just shakes with his head to that. 

Luzifer observes if the demons are coming back or not, they don't, his paper work is finished and so he drives back to you. 

"MY LITTLE ONE!" Luzifer shouts into the apartment as he opens the door. "LUZIFER!" you shout with such joy, in the next moment you are up in his arms, he swings you around and his lips press with passion on yours. Your hands are round his neck, the kiss turns into a hot tongue kiss and right then both of your clothes disappear as Luzifer carries you to his bed, not moving his lips an inch away from yours. With such a care he puts you down on the bed, he strokes through your hair, his eyes are pierced on yours and his tongue slowly works your mouth while one of his hands disappears between your legs, touching your nub and stroking it lightly. "My little one," Luzifer whispers, he kisses every part of your face, "My Luzifer," you say back with a soft moan, Luzifer kisses your mouth yet again. His body shields yours as he lies gentle down on you, his strong and hard manhood touches your wet slit, he moves his hips slowly backwards and as he pushes forward he enters you right in there since your pussy is already so wet. Luzifer moans loud and tough as he moves deeper, "My love," he says, his tongue makes his way just back into your mouth, Luzifers one is caressing yours with such a love and then he moves his hips slowly back and forth, keeping that pace. He grows even harder in you and you are so close to come, you moan and whimper and Luzifers tongue licks stronger on yours. Your hands press unto him and with his deepened tongue kiss, he also adjusts the rhythm of his hips and he thrusts quicker into you. This is it, you scream into his mouth as you come so hard, Luzifer moans, he increases once more and right in the next moment he fills you up with all of his cum. His fingers are pressed tight on you too, the kiss continues.


	8. chapter eight

Luzifer strokes calm and slow over your head.

He watches you as he repositions you in his lap, the other arm of him surrounds you and holds you. 

He whispers your name in such a caring way and then his mouth is back on yours, kissing you very long. 

His tongue often touches yours in a gentle way. 

"I love you, my little one."

"I love you too Luzifer."

The kiss starts over again. 

"My little one, let me ask you a question."

"Yes sure, my love," you say. 

"Do you remember slapping a demon?" 

Hearing the word demon, your eyes rise open wide and you nearly start to tremble. 

"[Y/n]! Oh no, my little one, don't you fear." Luzifer immediately presses his lips strong against yours, his arms embrace you in a very tight way.

You clinch unto him, pressing your face into his body. His tight embrace comforts you, he gives you hold, his thumb tips on the bottom of your chin and then you look up at him. 

Luzifer kisses your nose, his fingers trace all over your face and then his mouth is on yours again. You slowly relax. "My little one, you can be sure that I destroy everyone of them if they dare to even approach you. You don't have to be afraid of them. I protect you." 

A little flush appears on your cheek, Luzifer notices it and caresses right over it. "How incredibly adorable you are, my little human. Let me kiss you again." His lips hurry on yours and he kisses you again and again and again. 

"Thank you, Luzifer," you giggle.

"There is my lovely smile of my human and the giggle," Luzifer says with a wide smile too.

"I can't remember slapping a demon, Luzifer. And speaking for now I would not do that."

"This is exactly what I thought, my little one. No worries, I am going to take care of that. The demons who visited the LAPD said that there is one of them who claims that it is being slapped by you, my little one."

"That is strange," you say in a soft voice. 

Suddenly you see the face of this exact demon in front of your eyes, he stares angry in your direction, you scream and pass out.

"MY LITTLE ONE! [Y/n]!" Luzifer sweats, he's leaning over you, trying to bring you back.

"What are these bloody bastards doing to you, my love!"

You are in a room. It looks quite antique, this atmosphere reminds you of the bookstore, because of its similarities. 

Two demons appear in Luzifers bedroom. They look at his bed and they start to laugh. 

Luzifer's anger is eerie. He stares them down even though he is not in his other form yet. They stop to laugh but this doesn't stop them from speaking out.

"Your little human down there is hilarious. How can you even touch such a thing."

The demon coughs hard, because Luzifer stands right in front of him, squeezing his throat with a stare that frightens the other demon who stands next to them. He lifts up the demon by his throat and bangs his head against the cupboard behind. The demon yells out in pain. He does it again and doesn't stop, until this demon is bleeding endlessly and is completely smashed up. He lets the demon drop to the ground, then he burns them. 

"Now to you," he says in a voice so deep that even to this demon it is new. "What an odd behaviour, appearing in the bedroom of my human and me," Luzifer says.

"Master!!"

Luzifer quickly stares back to his bed to see if you are still safe, then he hits the demon with his fist brutally in the face, after that he's burning the demon down as well. 

He immediately hurries back to you, smashing his lips on yours, kissing you over and over, trying to wake you up.

This room has massive book shelves its filled with plenty of books, thin ones but there are also huge large books.

You approach the shelve directly in front of you and you pick a small book out.

"Don't you dare," a creepy voice says. And suddenly a next scene happens, something like a storm comes up and then the thin book slaps out of your hands and as this wind grows stronger the book directly flies to the demon and hits it. "AAAHHH!!!" the demon yells in pain "THIS HUMAN SLAPPED ME!!! HOW DARE YOU SLAP A DEMON YOU!!" "I'm sorry," you yell but then you disappear. "YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!" the demon yells after you and in the next moment you look into Luzifers worried eyes because you wake up. 

"My love," Luzifer immediately grabs your head, his grip is so strong and tight and he presses his lips with incredible longing on yours. Both of you moan. 

"I know what happened, Luzifer!" you say. "Really my little one? First, let me kiss you often. Tell me all, my love." After many kisses you say "Its a memory, thats why I passed out." "What was it about, my little one?" You tell him all and he listens carefully. 

"What a fucking bastard!" Luzifer exclaims, he is so angry at the demon, "see, my little one, I knew something wasn't quite clear." "Yes," you say. Luzifer holds your cheek with his hands and he kisses you. He is soon going to take care of this. 

"My little one, now, let me please you." You nod with a smile. "After all of this trouble, my love, what do you say how about I lick you?" "Oh yes, please," you answer and Luzifer smiles. "I want to be close to you, my love, to hold you and pleasure you. Would you take off your panties for me?" You quickly do so and then Luzifer repositions himself between your legs. "You are so beautiful, my little one," he says and you can't answer, because already in the next moment his tongue licks all over your lower lips and you can just moan light. 

Lux is going to open soon, so Maze uses this opportunity to pay Luzifer and you a quick visit before her work starts. She steps into the elevator, she enters the apartment and as she can't see you in any rooms, she opens the door of the bedroom. 

"Why is there so much blood?" Maze asks.

Luzifer still licks over your pussy lips. "Long story, Maze. Now, what is it?" Maze can't stop him from going on pleasing you.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to say hi," Maze replies.

Maze watches as Luzifers tongue disappears into your tiny hole. 

He is licking you from the inside. 

You can feel how his tongue rubs against your inner thighs, quickly. 

Luzifers constant continuation brings you to your orgasm. 

You scream his name loud and you come so massively. 

Luzifer slowly removes his tongue and as he does that, your juices start to run out sideways next to his tongue, because they are so much. 

He moans and then his lips close all around your pussy and he sucks. 

The vibration of his lips are also too much, you are so sensitive from your orgasm, he sucks hard on you and you come yet again. 

Luzifer chuckles as he keeps on sucking your second orgasm away. 

Maze mouth is wide open. 

She doesn't touch herself. She just watches how Luzifer pleases you. 

She also likes to join in but she knows that he won't allow that. 

His hands move to your tits and he kneels them soft. He is not done yet. You are his human, his everything and after what happened he wants you to be absolutely relaxed.

Normally Maze would finger herself incredibly to this. But she doesn't. 

She just watches you and imagines how your pussy is hers as Luzifer gently parts your pussy lips and searches out for your clit. 

"Ready my little one?" You can't answer properly and you nod quickly. 

Luzifer smiles then he stares at your little clit and moans. 

Maze bites her lips. 

This could be hers, she thinks. Luzifer always pleases so good as soon as he attacks the clit. She moans soft as the tip of Luzifers tongue makes contact with your clit. 

Luzifer makes eye contact with you and his tongue moves slowly up and down. 

With every next up and down movement of his tongue, your hips move quickly because this tickles just too enormously. 

"Oh yeah, Luzifer, go for that little clit that is yours," Maze says in a very sexy voice to him and Luzifer moans. 

He gives your clit a tender kiss and then his tongue starts to flick over it in a fast speed.

You scream pleasurable and Luzifer keeps going. 

Luzifer licks you still fast but now more aggressive and he adds a finger to your stimulation and pushes it deeply into your wet little hole, fingering you fast to that. 

Maze comes, just from watching, her juices flow out, they are running down her legs. She is just wearing a tight skirt and its clearly visible. 

Luzifers finger is all wet, your juices start to stream out as well, along his finger and unto his bed. You scream so loud and moan his name as you orgasm so hard. Luzifer kisses you so very carefully, everywhere on your pussy, he licks through it, then he kisses all over your legs, to your stomach, over your tits and then back on your mouth. Luzifer and you kiss deeply. "Wow," Maze whispers. Luzifer looks at her, "Well Maze, now what is it that brought you here?"

Maze gulps. "Just a quick pass by, boss, before work starts." She looks down at herself, "I'm going to find someone downstairs who licks it off," Maze says amused. "Well then, Mazikeen," Luzifer answers. 

"Come my little one, let me serve you dinner." Luzifer takes your hand in his and you nod. 

Maze says a good evening to both of you and then she disappears with a smile, starting her work while her juices are still on her legs but since she stands behind the bar and the lights are dim, no one notices it.


	9. chapter nine

"My little one, while you were having your memory, two demons had the gut to appear in front of our bed."

"What? Oh no," now it is you who looks worried at Luzifer. "Are you all right my love?" you ask him and Luzifer stares into your eyes with immensive care.

"I am, my little one, no worries needed, I am always protecting you. I taught them some appropriate behaviour." 

"Thank you so much!" you storm on him and your arms press around him as tight as possible. Luzifer laughs and then he kisses you with great passion.

A next kiss follows, it is slow and involves lots of tongue which brings forth a satisfied moan from both of you. 

"I do wonder why they appeared exactly there," Luzifer adds. "Me too," you say. 

"Please go on with your dinner, my little one, and let me put you to sleep after that, you need to relax." 

You nod quickly and Luzifer kisses you.

He carries you to the bed and lies down with you in his embrace. 

With Luzifers admiringly and careful strokes you tenderly fall asleep.

Maze is working at the bar. It's quite busy down here, she has to pour a lot of drinks and still, she can't get the picture out of her head of how Luzifer's tongue pleasures you.

She suddenly spills a drink, "Fuck sorry," she says, she quickly grabs the cloth and cleans it off. 

She remembers Luzifer thick and big cock, she licks over her lips and is completely aroused. 

Something wet appears on her legs and she notices that she drips. There is no way around. After her shift she knows that she is going upstairs, trying everything to get another threesome with the two of you. She longs for Luzifer and also for you since she enjoys to watch how he pleasures you.

"Just few more drinks and then I got it," she says out loud and with that she motivates herself and works successful through her shift.

The door of Luzifer's apartment opens and Maze enters. 

"Maze! What pleasure, what brings you up here?" Luzifer shouts from out of the kitchen, Maze can hear the sound of boiling water and as she approaches him she can see that he is preparing a morning tea for you.

"Well, something personal." Maze sounds extremely serious. Luzifer notices that she normally doesn't speak in such a tone.

"Here, you should take a cup of tea yourself," he serves her a cup and then he takes out another one, for you, and a spoon. He stirs through the tea with it.

"Thank you Luzifer maybe I should really take a sip," Maze says almost frustrated.

"Now, what's bothering you Mazikeen?" Luzifer asks and sits down opposite to her.

"It's about [y/n]."

Luzifer tenses, he narrows his eyes and stares at her. He is up to no fun or argument when it comes down to you, his absolute love. 

"Whats with my little one?" he asks and grabs the cup tighter.

"Nothing to worry Luzifer, I like [y/n]. Its just, I miss the sex with you two." 

Now its out.

Luzifer breathes out, "But Mazikeen! Why don't you just tell us that directly. There is no need for you to suffer that way."

Maze looks up at him and smiles. "You don't want me to suffer?"

"Of course not, Mazikeen. Who told you that?"

"Well actually no one," she smiles, "thank you Luzifer."

Luzifer continues to prepare the breakfast for you.

"I'm going to talk with your girlfriend about that," Maze says.

"She is more than a girlfriend to me, Maze. [Y/n] is my soulmate."

"I understand," Maze smiles and finishes her cup. 

"Let me have a talk with her, Luzifer, please." 

Luzifer studies her for a while, "I'm going to bring her the breakfast first, Maze."

"Alright," Maze says.

"My little one, here is your breakfast, Maze wants to have a little chat with you." 

Luzifer places it right next to you, then his hands stroke over your head.

"Thank you Luzifer, okay."

Luzifer kisses you very long and then Maze enters.

She closes the door so that she can have a better talk with you.

"Hi [y/n]," Maze says, she's so excited.

"Hey Maze, hows it going?"

She approaches you directly.

"I miss your pussy." Maze immediately says, she's right forward and very straight.

You gulp.

In your head you say Luzifers name because you don't know what to say and then he enters and sits down next to you, pulling you into his arms and calming you as he knows that you feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Mazikeen, you don't know the word slowly, do you?"

Maze smiles, "Little [y/n], no need to feel that way," she caresses over your cheek as Luzifer holds you, "I didn't want to surprise you with that but its like that."

"Oh I see," you say. 

"Your human tiny pussy is just so sweet, [y/n], I just long for it," Maze admits.

You flush a little bit.

"Yeah, there we go little [y/n]," Maze says and almost leans over to give you a kiss on your cheek but Luzifer stops her and holds her back. 

"Don't you be so stormy, demon." 

"I just have to take a look between your legs, [y/n] and I can see that you are so very ready for me," Maze says sexy and you moan softly "Luzifer."

Luzifer presses you tighter against him, he kisses you everywhere on your face. 

"Let's start," Maze says, she pulls on your trousers and carefully takes them down, starting to undress you. 

"Hold on for a bit, Mazikeen, my little one has to finish her breakfast first."

You giggle, Luzifer grabs the cup of tea and holds it for you, making sure you eat and drink properly.

You finish the breakfast and right in the next moment Maze pulls your panties down as well and spreads your legs. 

Luzifer and her can have a perfect view on your exposed pussy right now. Luzifer moans, he stares down at your intimacy area and then he places a kiss filled with desire on your mouth and moans short. 

Maze just stares at your pussy and already licks hungry over her lips.

She goes down, so that she can have a comforting access to your pussy and Luzifer also repositions himself lower. 

"Before you start, Maze, one thing," Luzifer says in a very deep voice.

"Yes boss?"

"I am not going to touch you, Maze." Luzifer makes his point very clear. 

"No worries, its all about [y/n]," Maze says and smiles.

Luzifer starts and kisses the outsides of your thighs. 

Maze is about to touch your pussy.

"Just one," Luzifer says right before Maze touches you.

"Yes, Luzifer," Maze uses her one finger and rubs for a short moment over your nub, making you gasp.

"Luzifer!" you moan, Luzifer raises, he bents over you and then he presses his lips on yours and moans into your kiss. 

"I'm here, my little one, I'm always here." He strokes over your cheeks and smiles at you, you smile back at him and then he kisses your nose.

Maze holds one of your legs and then she fingers you wildly. Luzifer moves back down and watches. A finger of Maze is inside your pussy, pumping in and out, making you incredibly wet, "Oh how I missed that," Maze says with a moaning.

She looks at your pussy and enjoys how wet you get. 

"You like it, Luzifer?" she asks him as he watches as well how she keeps on fingering you, with that wild speed.

"Very well, yes. The turn is soon mine, isn't it," he says in a deeper voice and he traces over your other leg with his hands meanwhile. 

You moan louder and your breath comes quicker, Luzifer stares up at you. He reaches out for your nub and rubs it light, making you move your hips quickly up and down, "LUZIFER!" you say. 

Luzifer moans very deep and hard, he storms up towards you, his tongue pushes into your mouth, claiming yours in harsh and wild movements and suddenly he rubs your nub faster. 

"LUZIFER!" you moan so loud "I just want to," you gasp "I just want to come to your touch!" 

Luzifer removes the speed of his thumb on your nub, "Yes, my love," his tongue caresses yours carefully and he is ready to take the position of Maze.

Maze continues for a little while and then she removes her finger and licks it off, "You can, Luzifer," she says to him.

"Oh fuck [y/n], your taste is so good," Maze says flattered and then she changes the position with him. 

Luzifer moans again, he himself uses only one finger and he first traces over your nub again. You moan and in the next moment his finger enters you, but compared to Maze he moves it in so very slow, then just as slowly back out and then his finger moves again slow back in, he starts to finger you with this slowly rhythm, that he keeps. 

This contrast is too much for you, you whimper so much under his movements and you turn even wetter, "Just look at that, my little one. Are you enjoying my slow movements, my love?" "Oh yeees my Luzifer!" you moan and suddenly his tongue is on your nub giving you slow and gentle licks as well, as his finger continues its movement in your hole.

"Fuck that is too fucking horny!" Maze says, she has to bite on her lips, she orgasms light already and has troubles to suppress her orgasm.

She can hear the sound of Luzifers licks on you since you are wet like a waterfall, it turns her on even more and she comes. She crawls up to you and kisses your tits.

Your orgasm follows soon after her, you scream Luzifers name out loud, with his slow movements he is just satisfying you too good.

Luzifer licks eagerly through your slit. 

"Let me come inside you, my little one," Luzifer is so aroused from your orgasm and the taste of your juices that he is so close to come too.

He just pushes his thick, huge manhood deep into you, he feels your so wet hole around him and he spills into you, releasing all of his cum in you.


	10. chapter ten

"I love you, [y/n]," Luzifer says to you.

"I love you too Luzifer," you answer.

Luzifer lets both of his arms slip behind your back and embraces you. He kisses over your shoulders, careful to your throat, then your chin and on your mouth in a longing way.

It feels so good for him to be inside you. 

Maze is completely out of breath and happy. 

"You two are just amazing," she says hot, "oh and thank you, for that."

Luzifer nods towards her and then his face turns back to you, he's staring in your eyes and kissing you often.

"My love," he says to you, he then also kisses each of your ears.

Slowly and careful, he moves out of you, he gives you a hot tongue kiss and then he dresses both of you back up.

"I can't wait to do this again," Maze says absolutely flattered.

"If it is like that, Mazikeen, it's fine. This can be done sometimes." 

"Yeah, Luzifer you are just right," Maze says with a smile. 

You giggle, "Are you feeling better Maze?" you ask her while Luzifer places plenty of kisses on your cheek. 

"Yes I do little [y/n], I'm already horny again when I just look at you," Maze says and then Luzifer strokes with his fingers through your hair, "Ah ah ah, Maze. Not now again, we soon have work to do. There's some things coming up."

"Great, after this sex I'm joining this work."

"Mazikeen, I'm not sure if the detective would be fine with that."

"It's because of the demons, right?" Maze says.

"Exactly. Some of your colleagues just don't get the point, if I might express it in that way."

"Your pissed at them aren't you?" Maze asks.

"It's far more worse than that, Maze." 

"See, Luzifer, so let me join."

"They appeared in the bedroom of [y/n] and me and one of them especially, is spreading so much nonsense about my little one. I will not accept, nor allow that."

"I'm down for that. I can help you. Both of you. Maybe there I finally get my revenge."

Luzifer thinks about that for a moment.

"You can join, Maze, your fighting skills are quite useful. But I have to check this with the detective first." 

"Sure, sure."

"My little one, you are coming with me. I am not letting you stay in this apartment when demons appear here."

Luzifer looks at you with undescribable worry. 

You gently touch his cheek and then you press a kiss on his lips. He moans and immediately grabs your neck, pulling you closer against him, his arms surround you and he deepens the kiss with you by adding his tongue that dives into your mouth.

Maze moans, "Yeah, there we go." 

"Maze, I said that's it for the morning," Luzifer says in a little warning voice.

"Yeah boss."

"I'm coming with you, my love, do not be worried," you smile bright at him.

"My little one," Luzifers mouth rushes on yours again for a kiss, "it is more than an honour to have you with me and at my side." 

"Oh thank you so much Luzifer, the same goes also to me for you!"

Luzifer laughs joyful and presses you as close as possible against him. 

"Let's do this," Maze says.

"Very well, let's take the car, my little one is going to sit in the front, next to me. You take the back seat, Maze," Luzifer says.

"Yeah boss."

Maze already goes downstairs.

"Now, my [y/n], can you give me a kiss, before we go?"

You flush and Luzifer chuckles, "Of course my Luzifer!" you say happy, you look up at him with a huge smile and then your lips meet his and you kiss him.

Luzifers tongue enters your mouth and he gives yours some tiny strokes while his hands press tight against your back. 

A smile appears on both of your lips as you kiss and then Luzifer holds his arm out to you and leads you to his car, where he opens the door for you. 

All of you arrive at the LAPD.

Chloe raises her eyes in surprise as she sees you.

"Detective! I brought some guests today," Luzifer says politely.

Chloe nods and smiles wide, "I see that, it's great to see you, hi there, Maze and [y/n]."

"This is for the demons cases, detective. Maze just has been joining in and I can't leave my little one in the apartment anymore, these bastards sneak in more often." 

"I see, are you all right, [y/n]?" Chloe is worried about you since you already don't know how you showed up here and then these demon things aren't quite easy to handle, she knows that out of her own experience.

"Yes, misses Chloe, I am all right thank you for asking, are you fine too, miss?"

A happy laugh comes from the detective, "Well, thank you for asking too, [y/n], yes, I am fine too."

Luzifer stares down at you with a wide smile himself, he finds you just so adorable. He bents down to you and presses a kiss on your forehead.

"I'm ready to crush some demons," Maze says.

"Detective, I do think that it would be quite better if you would let this bigger demon cases be ours. I just got their main location, there is no need to endanger the LAPD."

"Well, I think you are right, Luzifer. If you can handle this?"

"Chloe, just look at me. We can handle that, we were beating lots of demon asses actually," Maze says confident. 

Chloe laughs, "Okay then maybe I can at least drive you there."

"That would be acceptable, detective." 

"Right now?" Chloe asks.

"Yes, detective. Their main building is a hall. Let me give you the address."

All of you enter the car and Chloe drives you to the location. 

She parks a bit offside to this hall so that the car stays quite hidden.

Maze is already out of the car, and Luzifer holds the door open for you, offering his hand as a support towards you, with a smile you put your hand in his.

"[Y/n], wait!" Chloe says.

You stop, "Yes misses Chloe?"

Luzifer also immediately freezes in his movements, as he hears your name. His eyes are on you and he sees that the detective is searching for something.

"Here, you can take my gun."

"Thank you misses Chloe," you smile and safely put it away. 

Chloe smiles too, "I'll wait here."

Luzifer helps you out of the car, he nods admiringly as he sees the gun from Chloe that you carry and then he puts his arm around you. 

"Now, my little one, follow me. Maze is going to be in an opposite direction, ready for attacks. If you stay closely behind me, nothing can happen to you."

You quickly grab his wrists and you worry. "[Y/n], my love," Luzifers lips are instantly pressed tight on yours, he kisses you and holds you in a strong embrace. Then he stares into your eyes and your worries are gone.

You ball your fists in confidence and you nod brave, "Yes, my love, I stay close and behind you!" you say. 

Luzifer kisses you quickly again, then he gives Maze a sign, and he walks boldly to the hall, you follow him closely.

Maze breaks the door open and she already storms inside. 

"Hello there, who's here?" Maze yells through the hall.

She's so ready and in fighting combat, that she wants to provoke and get the attention. 

But to her own surprise she doesn't receive an answer.

"IT'S FUCKING EMPTY!" Maze yells, "not again, it's always the same when I want to fight," she kicks angry with her feet on the ground. 

Luzifer looks careful through the hall, making sure that it is really empty, which it is.

He approaches you and pulls you close against him, then he searches through the hall with his eyes, looking for any references.

You do that too, "Luzifer, my love, over there! There is a tiny sign with something written on it."

"It is, my little one, very good!" Luzifer kisses you with a moan and then he walks over to that sign with you.

He reads it:

Demons! The army is going to meet in two days! We expect anyone to be there, as we are holding a great gathering! 

"They can't be serious," Luzifer shakes with his head in great disgust. 

"That is strange," you say in a calm voice.

Maze comes over to you, she also reads the sign, "Really? They fucking founded something like that?"

"Maze, please. This is only hilarious. I already crushed their chief-commanders."

You gently start to laugh, Luzifer chuckles to your laughing and then Maze joins in and laughs too. "That's awesome, boss. I want to crush some of them too." 

Luzifer kisses you, then he says, "Let's return on this day."

"Yeah that's probably an idea," Maze says.

Luzifer leads you outside of the hall, holding you close to him.

"Nothing, detective. They are having a meeting in two days, we are going to return then." 

"I see," Chloe says. 

"Here, misses Chloe and thank you," you give the gun back to her.

"Oh no need for a thank, [y/n]," Chloe takes it and puts it back into her detective-set.

"Luzifer, I need you to look over some of the other cases which are also involved with demons."

"Sure, detective."

"Maze and [y/n] can stay in your office meanwhile." 

That's the task for the afternoon. 

Then everything is finished successfully.

Maze, you and Luzifer return at his apartment. 

It does not take long and all of you are in the bedroom.

Maze undresses you in a hurry, she can't wait to see you naked again, Luzifer chuckles to that and removes his clothing slowly so that he can watch her undress you better. 

Then Maze leads you to the bed, she turns you on your back and Luzifer immediately joins in the bed as well. 

"Turn around, [y/n]. Show us your ass," Maze says, you look at Luzifer and he nods.

You turn, and Maze plays with your panties as she lifts your ass up high. 

"What a sexy human ass," Maze says aroused.

Maze slaps one of your ass cheeks with her flat hand. 

"Outch," you say. 

Maze screams all of a sudden, because Luzifer smashes her away from the bed. Your eyes widen.

"What have you done, Mazikeen," his voice is so dangerously and deep.

Maze rubs her back from the smash, "Just gave [y/n] a little tease," she explains.

"I'm fine, my love," you say to Luzifer and you touch his cheek, you pull him close and embrace him. 

"This demon is not allowed to hurt you, my love," Luzifer explains to you, he embraces you tight and his tongue enters your mouth rough. 

You moan in his kiss since it is so strong.

Maze slowly crawls back to the bed.

"You are not going to slap my love, demon," Luzifer stares mad at her.

"Yeah, no worries, I'll go on with licking," Maze breathes.

"That is acceptable," Luzifer says and he pulls your panties down. 

Luzifer lies you down, on your belly, with your ass lifted a bit up in the air, he crawls beyond you, right in between your legs, and his tongue plays on your clit. 

"LUZIFER!" you whimper, he starts to suck on your pussy before his tongue licks continuously over your slit. 

You drip so much into his mouth because of his licks, his hands move to your tits and he touches them careful as well. 

Maze understands that your ass is now totally free for her so she nears you and joins in, by licking your other hole.

She moans and Luzifer starts to moan deep too, Maze pushes her tongue as deep as possible into your hole and your whole body starts to shake from that. 

"What are you doing Maze, my little one is trembling," Luzifer says to her as he licks through your slit quicker.

"Just tongue fucking your [y/n]," Maze says with a grin, she grabs your ass cheeks tighter and fucks you with her tongue.

Luzifer's quicker licks and Maze tongue fuck bring you to a loud orgasm. 

You whimper and Luzifer suddenly attacks your clit, licking it so very fast and longing. 

You start to scream non stop, his hands touch your hips in a huge and strong grip and he presses you down unto him, deeper on his mouth, Maze tongue slips out of your hole, because of this movement. She stares at you with an open mouth as Luzifers tongue claims your clit and all of your pussy for himself, letting you orgasm so hard again.

He lifts you back up a little bit and his tongue continues to trace over your clit with huge and wide, slow circles, "My love," he says to you. You almost come right again. 

"I think you should fuck her right now," Maze says as she looks at you with a smile. 

"Her pussy is more than ready," Maze adds. 

Luzifer moans hard, he kisses your shaking pussy and then he raises, he turns you on your back into the missionary position so that he can see you, he stares into your eyes and then he fucks you.

"LUZIFER!" you moan, "My little one," he answers in a moan as well, Maze chuckles and then she leans over you and suddenly her tongue is right on your clit. 

You squeak so much to that, and Luzifer increases his pace and fucks you faster and harder.

He moans incredible loud, you come, he presses his lips on yours and shoots massively into you.

Maze slows her licks down on your clit and then she slowly withdraws her tongue. 

Luzifer and you are still moaning, as your kiss continues.


	11. chapter eleven

Luzifer kisses you permanently.

Maze is enormously tired because she is awake since her shift, and so she falls asleep, on the bed, right away.

You both look at her and then Luzifer lifts you up with ease, as he still kisses you, he carries you through the apartment, and sits down with you in his arms, on the sofa.

His hand traces lovingly over your head, and your face.

You are his everything.

"You know that I love you, my little one, do you?"

"Yes, and I love you Luzifer."

His heart experiences full joy as soon as he hears these words out of your mouth.

Immediately, he pulls you closer.

Luzifer kisses you with a bright smile. 

"And you also know that you are safe with me?"

"Yes," you say with a smile.

Everything with you is just so special to him, he wants to tell you this all so often.

"I am protecting you, my little one, are you aware of that?"

"Yes, my love, thank you."

You trace over his cheek and you snuggle your head against his chest.

Luzifer smiles and you fall asleep in his lap.

It is a little nap that you take, under his staring and watchful eyes.

His arms are close around you, covering you.

You open your eyes again and you receive a long kiss from Luzifer.

"My little one, it is already in the night."

"Oh," you say surprised and giggle. 

Luzifers hold on you tightens, "Come, my love, let me hold you in our bed. What do you say?"

"Yes, please, my love." 

Maze is already up and on her feet as you both enter the bedroom. 

"Good morning," she jokes, as a demon she doesn't need that much sleep, some hours are just enough. 

"Morning, Mazikeen, already ready for your shift down there?" Luzifer joins in her joke and he changes your clothes into incredibly comfortable ones, so that you can easily go back to sleep.

"I am so fucking ready, boss. [Y/n] what's with you? Are you going to sleep now?"

"My little one is. Of course in my presence," Luzifer says, and he makes sure that Maze is up to no plans right now, so that you can really relax.

"Yes, Maze," you also say with a smile and you clinch tight on Luzifer, as she looks at you.

"Fine, I'm downstairs working. If you two start something, call me up right away," Maze says with a wink and leaves. 

Luzifer and you switch into the bed, Luzifer leans against the backseat of the bed while he holds you close in his arms in front of him, so that you can have a gigantic relaxation.

"May I ask you a question, my love?" you say as your fingers stroke carefully over his arms.

"Sure, my [y/n]. What is it? Tell me all."

"Why do I have to sleep? I would like to be awake, so that I can kiss and embrace you more."

Speaking of that Luzifer kisses you.

"That is a good question, my little one. Let me see if I can answer it properly. Its because of this place here. You are my little adorable human, so unfortunately due to these conditions it seems as if you have to sleep a little bit more."

Hearing Luzifers voice makes you feel so comfortable, you close your eyes and fall asleep with a smile.

Luzifer takes your hand and kisses it, then he watches your sleep with a big smile as well. 

On the next morning you both are driving to the LAPD after the breakfast.

It's going quiet today. You help out by serving coffee or tea and you help Luzifer with the paper work. 

"Does that has something to do with the gathering?" Chloe asks almost surprised as she steps into the office.

"Maybe it has. We finished the folder, detective," Luzifer answers.

"Oh great, thank you for your help," Chloe smiles.

Since nothing special is going on today, she decides to give you both the rest of the day free.

"Thank you, detective. You can call if something happens," Luzifer says as he takes your hand in his and leaves with you.

It is midday when Luzifer and you return at his apartment, Maze just finishes her shift and she spends the afternoon with you. 

Early in the evening, a ring appears in Luzifers apartment.

All of you are sitting on the sofas and Luzifer gives you a kiss, then he stands up and opens the door.

"Detective!"

"Hey, Luzifer, I was just driving by and yeah."

"Whats wrong?"

"There was a demon standing right in front of my apartment so I just wanted to come around."

"I see, no worries. Come in, detective. My little one and Maze are inside doing a puzzle."

"We finished it!!" you yell as you see Luzifer walking back in. Chloe follows him.

"Congratulations!" Luzifer approaches you and kisses you, while he still laughs.

"Hello misses Chloe!" you greet her friendly and she gives you a friendly wave back, "Hi [y/n], its nice to see you."

"What's up Chloe?" Maze asks.

"Some demon issues," Chloe says, she approaches the sofa and looks at the huge puzzle.

"Oh how much are these?" Chloe asks.

Luzifer is sitting back right behind you, putting his arms around you. Even in his apartment he protects you. 

"One thousand pieces!" you say.

"That is astounding, my little one."

"How long did it took us? Around 5 hours, right Maze?"

"Yeah, I've never done that before," Maze answers and laughs and all of you join in. 

You put the puzzle back in its package so that the table is free again.

Then Maze goes to the kitchen, she comes back and serves lots of alcohol and snacks and puts them down on the table. 

Luzifers apartment fills up with lots of laughter as Maze and Chloe are getting quite tipsy.Then they start to make out by kissing each other.

"It seems as if they are having fun, my little one," Luzifer says to you as he pulls you closer. You nod shy and blush. "What about if we have our own fun as well?"

"Oh yes that is a marvellous idea!" you say and Luzifer lifts you up and carries you into the bed. 

Maze and Chloe are really kissing wild on the sofa meanwhile.

Luzifers mouth is on yours, his body is pressed down tight, on top of yours.

He slowly moves his hips and you can already feel how his hardness glides up and down on you. 

"Away with this," Luzifer says and he removes your lower clothes.

"Oh my little one," he moans because you are already wet for him.

You blush and Luzifer licks on one of his fingers and pushes it directly into your slit, as deep as possible.

You moan so loud to this, his tongue licks around yours and he starts to move his finger slowly back and forth. 

"Luzifer, my love, I cooome!!" He moans so very deep to your words, you are so erected by his touch that this is enough to make you orgasm. 

In the next moment Luzifer is between your legs, giving your pussy kisses everywhere. He puts his hands on your tits, pressing lightly unto them, and then his tongue takes good care of your clit.

You can only whimper, you grab the sheets out of reflex and Luzifers tongue starts to push inside your slit, straight into your hole.

He enjoys to lick you so deep and intense, he moves his tongue in and out of you, making you moan even more and then he licks only on your clit.

You come again.

Luzifers lower clothes disappear, he immediately enters you with his hard cock, fucking you lovingly, and both of you come together.


	12. chapter twelve

It is day two.

Chloe prepares breakfast for all of you, since she was allowed to stay here over the night.

Luzifer insists that he at least prepares the usual morning tea for you and he enters the kitchen, to make it for you. 

Then all four of you are having a big breakfast.

Chloe just finishes her coffee, then she asks: "How do you know that today is the day for this gathering? I mean they could have placed this sign on any other day."

"I turned the sign and there was the exact date written in demonic lettering on it, they also count a bit different," Maze says.

"So it really is today," Chloe says.

"It is, detective," Luzifer kisses you and pours you another cup of tea. 

"Then let's go. We need to drive to the LAPD first, so that we can get the right car and I need my gun also," Chloe says as the breakfast is finished, all of you nod and then you stand up.

Chloe enters the LAPD, she collects everything and then you switch the car. 

She drives you to the hall and parks in the hidden spot.

"Maze, you are staying inside, with my little one, and the detective."

"No fighting again, alright. Normally I would freak out right now, but if you say so, boss, then I will just breathe in a relaxed way now and do nothing. I'm already used to that now." 

"Thank you, Mazikeen."

"Oh are you all not going inside?" Chloe asks.

"It is certainly different today, detective, this gathering indicates a higher number of demons and I don't want my little one endangered."

"Okay, I understand," Chloe says.

"Detective, you stay here, the position is quite good, the demons can not see the car here." 

"My little one, I will be back soon," Luzfier pulls you close towards him and kisses you long. 

"Yes, my love," you say to him. 

"Let's pay them a little visit," he says, he opens the door of the car and then he goes to the hall and enters it. 

The hall, filled with around one hundred of demons, goes quiet as they see him. The one who is responsible for this, stands on a stage. 

All of them turn and look at him.

"Do you know what's far worse than a revolution?" Luzifer asks this question straight to the demon on the stage.

He is speechless, then he looks to his left and right searching for an answer in his companions, but as he can't find one, he shrugs with his shoulders.

"Anarchy," is the only word that Luzifer says in a deep tonus. 

And then, like a horizontal lightning strike, all of them one after the other, start to burn up in flames.

Just four demons, who come too late to the gathering, see that the door of the big hall is open, so they quickly run away.

Luzifer approaches the remaining one, that stands on the stage, the demon gulps, as Luzifer stares him down. 

And then Luzifer kills the demon.

"Luzifer, can you hear me? I just want to say you that I love you."

"I love you too, my [y/n]," Luzifer says, then he looks around, you are not there. He received this in his head, hearing your voice so loud and clear as if you just spoke to him now. 

"There! I see two demons running!" Maze says, she quickly jumps out of the car and runs towards them.

"Maze, Luzifer said no!" You open the car door and run after her. 

Maze fights two demons who try to attack her. With a double kick she knocks them out.

You drop down to the ground, not because a demon attacks you, but because a memory comes back. "[Y/n]!" Chloe yells, she also jumps out of the car, she runs after you with her gun ready and positions herself next to you so that she can shoot if she has to. Then Luzifer comes back and immediately hurries to you. He tells Chloe to join Maze, they eliminate the remaining ones, and then he protects you and watches over you as you go through the memory. 

You place your hand on this precious book of his biography that you just read, your heart is filled with pure love for Luzifer, you close your eyes, and then suddenly the cover of the book starts to light up, this light surrounds your hand, then you, it gets brighter and brighter and then a storm comes up and you are teleported into the bar at Lux.

This explains why you had this strange reaction in Chloes office to these lights, because they had the same colour.

You open your eyes and you see Luzifer staring at you. 

You tell him all and his smile gets wider by every word you say.

"My [y/n], only my soulmate is the one who has the possibility to do this."

You giggle, "And you are mine," you say. 

"I am. I heard your voice, your cute little prayer when I was in this hall. These demons stopped it, but I received it now."

You smile.

"I am so glad that you are here and with me now," Luzifer says as he stares into your eyes.

Both of you smile at each other. "No more threesomes, just you and me, from now on," Luzifer says to you in a deep voice.

You nod still smiling. 

"[Y/n] would you like to marry me?" Luzifer asks you and goes down on his knees in front of you.

"YES!" you say and you both kiss and embrace each other with glorious happiness.

Maze and Chloe smile as they see this out of a distance, even Maze is totally fine with that, because she has still Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, thank you for reading this fanfiction.


End file.
